Just a Feeling
by MckinleyGolfTeam
Summary: After encountering Santana, Brittany wants nothing to do with her. But as time passes, she starts to want anything but nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the result of being overly obsessed with Brittany and Santana. Seriously, I have never been this emotionally attached with a couple on a television show as I am with these two... Sorry, if that creeped you out xD I'll shut up and start the story.

Oh... This story is named after _Just a Feeling by Maroon 5_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 – First Impressions<strong>

The vast body of students parted like the Red Sea as she made her way down the halls, not even thinking to slow her pace for anybody. A feeling of accomplishment and pride simmered within her as the students squirmed uneasily, pushing themselves as close to the lockers as was possible. A few nearly tripped on their footing trying to flee when they realized she was coming their way at the last minute. This had almost gotten a chuckle out of her. Well… _almost_. No one deserved to hear her beautiful voice. Nah, scratch that. They didn't even deserve to_ breathe_ the air she breathed. That's what she believed anyways.

And who could blame her? She had worked herself to the bone last year, her blood and sweat put into everything she did as she carried out Sue's insane demands. And at the end of each day, she would take an hour long shower to furiously scrub away the dirty feelings that accumulated from completing Sue's requests. Once it was a six minute shower because a certain maid had forgotten to turn on the water heaters. And she hadn't believed a thing as the maid begged her to let her stay.

_(On her knees, tears in her eyes) Please! I beg of you, let me stay! I have four cats to feed!_

_(Rolls eyes) I fucking hate cats, and for the last time, get the hell out of my sight before I call the Police. You don't work for me anymore so you are now a stranger trespassing on my property._

_Please! I'll give you anything you want! Just give me a chance! I promise never to do it again!_

_I don't give second chances, and since when do I want anything from _you_? (Dials three buttons on her phone)_

Go ahead. Call her a cold, heartless bitch. Because remember? She never gave a fuck in the first place. Besides, when you mess with her daily stress reliever, you get fucked. No, not literally. She wouldn't stoop that low.

And finally, here she was, Captain of Mckinley Highschool's Cheerios, a sophomore, and dating the quarterback, Sam Evans. Oh, you can add smoking hot to that list too. At this rate, people were practically eating out of the palm of her hands. She was young, hot, had a hot boyfriend, and was popular. Everything a girl wants.

"Excuse me!" Someone called from not far behind her. She had heard of this voice before, and her pace instinctively quickened. It still had the same effect on her since freshmen year whenever it was within hearing range. _Throwing up_.

"Santana!" Her strut didn't falter. Maybe if she kept walking and pretended she was as deaf as fuck, the creature would go away?

"Santana Lopez!" Nope. Still deaf in both ears.

"Santan-_aaaa_!" Holy fuck... was she _singing_?

She could barely feel the bile in the back of her throat as the voice sang her name but it was enough for her. Sue would put her back to the bottom of the pyramid if she arrived to her office covered in barf. She can't risk anything. She just got this spot and worked everything for it. It wasn't going to be thrown away so carelessly. _Why did I eat breakfast_?

"What the fuck is it Berry?" Santana snapped aloud as she came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hallways. The bile in the back of her throat gradually dissipated as she interrupted the annoying-singsongsinging-voice. She didn't bother turning around because stopping to listening to what this dwarf had to say was enough. If Berry wanted to talk to her, she'd come to her.

It took a few seconds for Dobby to catch up, and Santana was counting those few seconds. She would give her four minutes. Five minutes tops since she helped Sam with his Algebra homework.

"You should not cuss on school grounds Santana. It is not tolerated and highly unprofessional." Rachel said as she stood in front of her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in response.

"What is it Berry? I didn't allow you to willfully pester me for nothing so this had better be good. You've got five minutes before I get a restraining order. Your time starts… now." Glancing away from her watch, she tried her best and braced her ears and her stomach for the inevitable.

"Well, this will be very brief. I just wanted to inform you that the Glee Club needs at least twelve members to qualify for Sectionals and we're two people short. I know you are currently romantically involved with Sam Evans, who has recently joined the club thanks to my persuasion, and since he has told me a couple of times of your impeccable singing voice whilst tutoring, I came it upon myself to ask if you might be interested in joining the Glee Club. You might not be as good of a singer as me, and you never will be, but I would not mind adding another slightly inadequate voice with the others to back me up. So, what do you say?" Rachel finished. Taking a quick breathe and smiled jubilantly. She said everything she needed to say. Mr. Shuester can thank her later by giving her the rest of the week's solos. She's got this in the bag.

Santana just stood there, blank with her mouth slightly agape. She had dozed off after the word brief. It wasn't her fault she was born with a short attention span to Rachel Berrys. Noticing the annoying voice had stopped, she blinked and her mind came back to what was in front of her.

"What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. This was definitely Sam Evan's girlfriend alright.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join Glee Club?" Hopefully this question was simple enough.

Santana didn't even answer, but walked past her instead, wanting as much distance between her and the Hobbit as was possible. Rachel swiftly turned in the direction Santana left, confusion obvious on her face. That wasn't what she had expected. Quickly, she followed her.

"Santana!" Rachel called again, but Santana just ignored her as she disappeared behind Sue's office door.

"_Curses_." Rachel muttered as she caught up to Coach Sylvester's door. No one was allowed in there unless given permission. This was definitely off-limits. She took a sigh and left for her lockers, some Barbra Streisand would definitely cheer her up.

She would definitely have to ask Santana again tomorrow.

"Lopez, take a seat." Sue ordered whilst keeping her eyes on a piece of paper. Santana said nothing and did what she was told, sitting in the only seat in front of Sue's desk.

She felt nervous. Getting called to Sue's office usually meant getting some errands done, but this time, she had a weird feeling in her gut that it wasn't to pick up a protein shake.

She shook her head quickly and rid the thought from her mind. _That's fucking ridiculous_.

The coach finished reading the paper and set it down on her desk. Santana's stomach squirmed in the worst way.

"So, I've been reading the performances of the Cheerios this past month, and according to the statistics from last year's Cheerios, you're not doing much of a good job in improving them." Sue said, staring back at the paper and then back to Santana, taking a moment to take off her reading spectacles.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She inquired with a tone similar to accusation. Santana could feel her gut sinking lower in shame.

"I'll try har-"

"No." Sue held up a hand, completely interrupting her. "I don't want to hear the word _try_. It means you may or may not win, and in my books, that's not enough. Its either you win, or you win. And if that doesn't work then you can kiss Cheerios goodbye." Santana felt her chest growing tighter in fear from Sue's words.

Sue got up from her seat and walked to the side of her desk, passing Santana, and to the back of the room, examining a few pictures of last year's Cheerios, where Santana was in the bottom of the pyramid.

"Now, what the Cheerios needs is a dancer, and I don't mean another Finn Hudson. I'm talking about a Michael Jackson reincarnation. Someone that can take the place of last year's dancers who graduated," Sue explained, turning back around and made her way back to her seat, "And if you don't find the team a better dancer within a month or so, then you can kindly hand me back your Cheerios uniform and title to Head Cheerio. I'm sure I can find another girl willing to take your place." Santana gulped. This wasn't how she pictured this year starting. It's only been the fourth week of school and she was already on the verge of getting kicked off of the Cheerios.

"Do I make myself clear?" Sue asked, leaning back in her seat. Santana nodded.

"Yes, coach." She managed to croak out.

"Good. You may leave now. It's time for my weekly Elliptical workout." Sue waved her off and Santana wasted no time and left the room.

"_Fuck_." She muttered to herself as she was back in the hallways.

This wasn't what she had pictured her first year as Captain to start like.

Really, what were the chances of finding another Michael Jackson in Lima? She might as well hand back her uniform, dig herself a hole and die.

Cheerios was like armor and power for her. No one dared to mess with her and winning Nationals would instantly get her a scholarship, out of this cow town, and to New York City. Cheerleading was practically the key to her future.

Santana took a deep sigh. She needed to get her head in the game. She needed to find a good dancer, and fast.

* * *

><p>Strawberry was her favorite out of all the twenty-seven flavors. Sure, it was an old flavor and it wasn't a name that was too complicated for her to pronounce but she liked it that way.<p>

Brittany stared into her red cup as she sauntered by the clusters of students through the busy halls of Mckinley, her new school. She slowly stirred the icy beverage, a little lost in the vibrant scarlet color, pausing a few times to take tiny sips. Letting out a little sigh of satisfaction as her lips left the rim, she turned her attention to her friend who was also the only person she knew at this school, Kurt Hummel.

"Want some?" She offered as she held her cup close to him. He gave half a smile and gently refused.

"Sorry. Highly concentrated corn syrup is bad for my skin."

Brittany stared back inside her cup.

"Corn syrup?" she leaned closer and sniffed suspiciously, looking back at Kurt now with confusion in her face.

"But it doesn't smell or taste like corn." She said. Kurt gave a light chuckle; he had forgotten how much he had missed Brittany.

"So, what classes are you taking?" He changed the subject, hoping that they'd at least have a few classes together. He couldn't even remember the last time they'd spoken with each other, or had a sleepover.

"Hm. Let me check." She slowed her pace as she reached into her pocket, retrieving her new schedule seconds later. It took a moment to open the folded paper with one hand, but she managed.

"Algebra, Spanish, English… and Home Economics." She read the last one through squinted eyes. Kurt instantly let out a little cheer in delight.

"Yay! We're classmates in Home Ec!" He had hoped to have her in all of his classes but he'd take what he can get at the moment. Besides, they'd catch up with everything afterschool.

"Yeah, that's awesome, but why Spanish?" Brittany was pleased that she wouldn't be a loner in all of her classes but she wasn't too fond of this subject. She wasn't really good in English, and learning a new language was out of the question. She was good in speaking Cat though. Lord Tubbington was enough proof of that.

"That class was a piece of cake for me. Besides, if it's too hard, just change it to something else." Kurt said as Brittany sipped at her beverage, knowing that languages weren't her strongest forte. Brittany nodded as she gulped; hopefully it won't be so bad.

"Kurt!" They both stopped and turned around to the name, seeing a little girl coming their way.

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed as his friend caught up to them, but his expression quickly changed from delight to worry from the state of panic his friend was in.

"Something extremely tragic has happened," Rachel began, not even acknowledging Brittany, "I have tried calling the police but they said they could not aid me because it is not big enough to be considered a case. So I tried to get permission from Principal Figgins to allow a locker search to find the thief but he denied. I don't know what to do and everyone is too busy to help me so I was wondering if you would like to help me?" Her eyes could practically get anyone to say yes. She looked like a sad and lost puppy. Brittany was surprised though that such a small person could have such a loud voice.

"Rachel! Calm down." Kurt said in a voice thick with authority as he grabbed Rachel on the shoulders, holding the panic-stricken girl still.

"Take a few deep breathes." He kept eye contact with her as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. She followed his actions and was soon breathing in sync with him.

"Now," He said as he dropped his hands, relieved to see that she had calmed down a bit, "What was taken?"

"My new Barbra Streisand album!" Rachel abruptly exclaimed. Both Kurt and Brittany jumped in surprise, almost spilling her Slushy all over herself. _So much for calming her down_.

"I just purchased it a few weeks ago." She explained, "It is so amazing. Barbra manages to blow me away even after owning forty of her albums. Have you listened to it yet? My neighbors complained a few times about my constant replays of the album but they should not be mad when I play real talent." Rachel paused quickly, her face then broke into an _I knew it all along_ expression, "Maybe they were the ones who took it!" She pointed a finger in the air, but it then dropped along with her face, "Although that would not make any sense since I bought a second copy so I could play it in my lockers every morning, break, and late noon, and that was the one that had been stolen." She stopped and she was soon lost in her own thoughts, contemplating who could've taken it. It was then that she finally noticed the person next to Kurt, staring at her like she came from another planet.

"Oh, and who is this Kurt?" Rachel asked, facing Brittany, her eyes on Kurt's friend with curiosity, her panicked demeanor moments ago seeming like it hadn't even occurred.

"This is my longtime childhood friend, Brittany Pierce." He said, motioning to Brittany, happy to have his two closest friends together with him.

"Brittany," He motioned from her to Rachel, "This is Rachel Berry. We've been friends since last year, though it feels as though it's been for forever."

"Salutations Brittany." Rachel stepped a little too close to what people would consider as their personal space, but personal space was as foreign to Brittany as Spanish, so she didn't mind, "I hope Mckinley welcomes you with open arms." She said as she held up her hand, which was then shaken by a smiling Brittany.

"Thanks. Me too." She said as their hands dropped.

"She used to live here but her family had to transfer to New York for her dad's job for a few years, and I guess they transferred back here again because of said job. It's kind of crazy." Kurt explained Brittany's situation in a single breath.

"New York?" Rachel squealed, eyes growing a bit in size, it kind of freaked Brittany out.

"How is it there? Did you go to Tiffany's? Are the Broadway shows over there as life changing as I imagined it would be? You have got to tell me!" At this point, Rachel was practically about to jump on Brittany. Kurt quickly held her back.

"Whoa. Slow down there, looks like someone's had too much coffee this morning." He chuckled, pulling Rachel back a few feet.

"I don't drink coffee." Rachel said. He ignored the comment and continued where he left off with introducing Brittany.

"Anyways, Brittany is also a _genius_ when it comes to the dance floor." He stated with a proud smile, stressing out genius because this girl really was brilliant when she danced. She was a completely different person. Brittany's face blushed lightly from the unnecessary compliment.

Rachel squealed once more at the admission and Kurt had to hold her back a second time.

"Really? Would you like to join Glee club with me and Kurt then?" She asked when she finally calmed down. This was wonderful. Fate had sent them a dancer. Brittany's expression squirmed in confusion.

"What's a… Glee club?" That was another foreign word for her to remember.

"It's a club where you dance and sing. Sometimes we compete in competitions and if we're ever lucky, we'll hopefully win something this year. Maybe even place at Nationals." Rachel's eyes sparkled from just thinking of making it to the spotlight. Kurt took a moment to silently wave his hand in front of the glossy-eyed girl, trying to bring her back but to no avail.

"Dancing and singing?" Brittany questioned, getting back the attention of a Rachel Berry, to Kurt's relief.

"Yep."

Brittany was already liking the sound of this "Glee club". There was just one more thing she needed to know before making any final decisions.

"We don't have to like, learn another language?"

Rachel was quite puzzled by the question, looking at Kurt for an explanation but he just shrugged. _That's Brittany for you_. She turned back to Brittany.

"Um… I don't think so… at least, not one that I know of."

"Awesome! I'm definitely in." Brittany decided; this sounded like a fun club and maybe she could make a few friends?

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed in triumph, "Now I just need to get Santana to say yes."

Kurt's eyes turned to saucers, staring at her in disbelief.

"Santana? Santana as in Santana Lopez? Santana Lopez as in Head Cheerleader robot bitch? Are you seriously trying to commit suicide?" He couldn't believe it. Was recruiting this bad that they'd have to go to last resort?

Brittany watched in surprise. Kurt rarely ever cursed. This Santana person must be really mean to get him to respond like this.

"Now Kurt, I know she has humiliated you more than should be allowed but Sam said she is actually an alright person, her voice could help us win Sectionals, and we need one more person to join to actually compete. I mean, who else is there to ask? Threatening people could get me in jail, and I've tried bribing but Mr. Schuester doesn't allow that, so we don't really have much of a choice." Rachel was desperate for anyone to join, even if that anyone happened to be Santana Lopez. Kurt stood silent for a few minutes, contemplating. Eventually he gave in, sighing heavily and then looking slightly irritated.

"Fine, but I'm not going _anywhere_ _near_ her in any number." He warned, earning a grin from Rachel.

"Who's Santana Lopez?" Brittany interjected. She's never heard or known anyone this mean in her life. Well, except for that boy in grade school that ate her crayons but other than that, no one's been like how this Santana Lopez sounded like. Maybe Kurt is just overreacting. How can someone possibly be that mean?

"She's the Captain of the cheerleading team, dating the quarterback, Sam Evans, and is pretty much a bitch 24/7." Kurt explained as if it was something everyone knew, "You should stay away from her if you don't want your feelings hurt."

Brittany nodded, taking a mental note on that. She hasn't even seen this Santana Lopez, let alone met her, but she's heard enough to stay away from her as much as possible. She's usually a friendly person but not to those who hurt her close friends.

"So Brittany, what exactly was it like living in New York?" Rachel changed the subject. Talking about the bullies of the school wasn't quite a hobby of hers and she would rather hear what New York sounded like through someone else's eyes.

"Rachel. Don't you have some searching to do for your album?" Kurt jumped in before Brittany could get a word out. When it came to New York, Broadway, Barbra Streisand and herself, Rachel's mouth was like a machine gun with limitless ammo.

It completely worked. She was back to panic mode and was soon tugging Kurt by the arm.

"That's right! Come! We must go! The more time we spend socializing and not searching, the farther away the thief is!" Kurt had already forgotten that she had asked if she'd help him, and really, how could he say no? If his Patti LuPone albums had been stolen, he'd freak out as well and ask Rachel for help.

He gave her an apologetic look though.

"But I wanted to show Britt the rest of the school." Now it was Brittany who felt bad. Seeing Rachel in this state was sad. This album must really be important to her. If Lord Tubbington was lost or stolen, she'd do anything to get him back. So she did anything a good friend would've done.

"It's fine Kurt. I can find my locker myself, the Principal showed it to me yesterday." She said.

"What about your classes?" Kurt gave a worried look.

"I'm fine. Honest." Brittany gave a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. There was no time to be wasted. Someone had to find that album. Rachel gave her a thankful smile and pulled Kurt the direction she came from, already naming possible suspects.

"Just text if you need anything." He called out, waving goodbye as he and Rachel disappeared before her eyes. She let out a sigh and continued her way to her locker, taking a right into another hallway.

_This school is ginormous_.

She felt a drip of cold liquid slide down her shin. It scared her a little at first, she had thought she'd wet herself but then remembered that it wasn't supposed to be cold. She sighed in relief when she noticed her beverage, still in her hand. The cup had been perspiring due to the warmth of her hand. Thank god she wouldn't have to go home on her first day of school.

Staring in the cup, she was a little displeased to see that it was mostly liquid, with little chunks of slush remaining. The icy chunks were her favorite parts. She shrugged it off though.

_Oh well, it's easier to drink then_. And she was right as she took a large sip of the sweetened liquid, not really needing the straw anymore. _Yum!_ She smiled as she set her cup down and instantaneously spotted her locker a few yards away. Grinning from ear to ear, she made her way to her locker.

_You are so awesome._ She thought to herself, pleased that she had remembered her locker in this big school. Her memory wasn't really good when she was trying to find stuff.

She was even more pleased to see someone opening their locker right next to hers, putting a few books in and taking some out.

Doing a quick once over as she neared the lockers, Brittany noted that she was a cheerleader from the uniform. She also must be Spanish or at least Puerto-Rican from her skin tone and facial features. Her legs looked super long and toned from the short skirt, her boobs looked amazing and her face was really pretty too.

_Hot_. Brittany mentally labeled the cheerleader as she arrived at her own locker.

But before she could say hi and possibly get to know her name, she felt a hard shove into her right shoulder.

"Oops. _Sorry_." A huge guy said, his apology sounding anything but apologetic, almost mocking even. Smirking, he turned his head to the cheerleader in front of her and the smirk was quickly wiped off of his face, soon replaced with a look of fear. Without a word, he turned and walked away quickly, it actually looked more like a frantic jog.

Brittany was rubbing her shoulder but her thoughts were far from the bruise that was soon to form there. She looked in front of her, wondering what had made that whale so scared, and gasped.

The cheerleader's top was _soaked_ in her slushy. The white regions of it were now a deep scarlet and it was dripping down her skirt and staining her disturbingly white shoes. Brittany could see the remaining chunks of her slushy on her left boob and a few on her legs.

If she were being completely honest with herself, she found it kind of hot. But still, this was very, _very_ bad. This was _so_ not how she had pictured her first day to go.

She heard a crack and saw that it was from the cheerleader's knuckles clenching so hard. Brittany gulped and made eye contact with the cheerleader for the first time.

All she could see in her dark Russet eyes was pure hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think? Amazing? Good? Shit? Fucking shitty?

Let me know if you want me to continue or not by clicking on the six-lettered word below! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** GLEE IS BACK! That Brittana arm-link was so sweet. & Santana out of the club can only mean more screen-time for my all-time favorite character :D I hated the Klaine overload though... but Sugar made up for it! She is too funny :D

Anyways, I guess I'll just continue with this fic because its _kind of_ fun writing it? Yeah, I'm weird. Don't judge me.

PS. There is Brittana in this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – Como estas?<strong>

_Fucking shit fucker shitty fucking fuck!_ Santana's mind repeated in a mantra as she hastily threw her uniform in the washer. This was possibly the worst day in her high school life so far. So many things kept going wrong.

"What the _fuck_ am I supposed to use?" She wondered aloud as she stared between a bottle of Clorox and a bottle of Woolite. She'd never done laundry before; it was always her maid who did it while she was out having a life. Speaking of her maid, where the hell was she?

"_Neskavitch_!" She shouted as she continued staring between the bottles. A few seconds passed by and she was greeted with silence.

Call it her luck to replace her last Spanish maid with a Russian one who had a fucking ridiculous name. She'd make sure to fire her when she came back from wherever she was. Next time she'd make sure to hire a Canadian or something.

Santana gave an irritated sigh and chose Clorox. She wasn't sure how much to put so she just put as much as she felt was needed. Closing the lid of the machine, she leaned against the washer in her underwear.

_Thirty minutes ago_

"_I'm so, so sorry!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed in shock, her eyes were so thick with apology Santana could've suffocated in it. She took a step closer to Santana, about to take her hand._

"_Here, let me-"_

"_Do not. Touch. Me." Santana interrupted her as she lifted a finger, signaling her to stop in her movements._

"_I'll get you some napkins to wipe it off then." The girl said, ready to go searching for the restrooms. Santana stopped her before she could move._

"_What is wrong with you? Do you actually __**think**__ paper napkins can take this stain out?" She snapped, watching as the girl cringed from her bitchy tone. But she didn't care. Sue seeing her uniform in this state could cost her the title of Head Cheerio. She was pretty sure she had every right to be pissed._

"_Well… it'll stop the dripping." She murmured, looking at Santana's skirt which was still dripping on her now pink shoes._

"_Coach is going to __**kill**__ me if she sees this, and it's your entire fucking fault." Santana seethed as she looked at herself for the first time, feeling even angrier as her legs felt irritatingly sticky. Eugh._

"_I said I was sorr-"_

"_What the fuck? What are we in, the third grade? Apologizing won't magically make these stains go away." Santana retorted. She then watched in what could've been surprise as the blonde-haired girl's expression changed from apologetic to anger._

"_Well what else do you want me to do? You won't let me help you clean up!" She yelled at her, taking a step forward into what Santana knew as her personal space._

_Her face was too close. Santana could actually __**see**__ the Blues in her eyes slightly darkening another shade as she shouted. And now Santana was even more pissed. _

_What gave this bitch the right to bitch at her?_

"_You can start helping me by not talking to me. Not looking at me. And not being near me." Santana said, hoping Blondie could hear the anger. She retreated back, relieving Santana a bit because she hated when people were too close to her. Physically or emotionally._

"_Sure. I'd love to do that." The girl said it like it was the best thing in the world, throwing her hands up in the air for effect but her face still looked mad._

" _See ya." She said and turned around briskly, walking away in fury, leaving Santana alone._

_When she was finally out of sight, Santana looked down at the mess and groaned in frustration as her shoes made weird sticky sounds when lifted off the floors. She was about to leave to go home until she heard the same furious footsteps coming back again._

_Santana stared in disbelief as the girl came back, still wearing the angry expression._

"_What are you doing back here?" Santana asked, but the girl acted as if she wasn't even there. Wow, she just kept pissing Santana off more and more._

"_Hey!" Santana snapped, slamming her own locker in the process as she tried to get Blondie's attention. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning. The slam got her attention to Santana's unusual delight._

"_You said not to talk to you." The girl stated indifferently as she looked in her bag for something, still avoiding eye contact with the cheerleader._

"_Yeah, I know. I also said not to come near me, and last time I checked, two feet from somebody is pretty damn close." Santana retorted, watching the girl take a piece of paper out, pausing to read it, and resumed to unlock her locker._

"_Well, apparently, this is my locker and I was supposed to get a few books for class but a big __**meanie**__ told me to go away so I couldn't get anything." She threw a few books into her bag. Santana snorted at the girl's obvious attempt at bitching._

"_You know what? Just don't talk to me. Do it again and you won't wake up until Monday… that's __**if**__ you wake up." Santana said, making sure there was enough threat thrown in there. The girl just slammed her locker shut._

"_Whatever." She said nonchalantly, briefly meeting eye contact with Santana a last time before walking the same way she came, not returning anytime soon. _

_Her eyes held mostly anger, a little hurt, and something else… was it pity?_

Santana huffed in frustration as she turned off the knobs to her showerheads. The hot water gradually decreased until there was none.

No one should feel pity for her. What the fuck was there to feel sorry for?

She stepped out of the showers and quickly went to the laundry room, her mood lifted slightly as she picked up her clean uniform.

She was safe for now.

Santana threw the uniform into the dryers and waited. She had more than one uniform but it was a Friday today, so it was her last uniform for the week and she had no choice but to wear this one. She was less angry now that the sickly sweet liquid was off of her though. That was the only good thing she could think of.

Glancing at the watch she threw on the table, she estimated that she had fifteen minutes before first period ended. She wasn't worried though. Who cares about dead presidents and the Constitution anyways?

She'd have to go to school in second period then, maybe even coming to class ten minutes late. But again, she wasn't worried. She had chosen the easiest class for this period. It was practically second nature to her.

Spanish class.

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting alone in the only unoccupied table at the back of Spanish class, her second period. She was hoping someone would've wanted to sit next to her, but alas, that wasn't the case. The tables seated only two and the class seemed to be in odd numbers and to her luck, she would have to be the unlucky odd number.<p>

_At least I made a new friend in first period_; Brittany thought to herself, smiling as playbacks of Sam Evans ran through her head. He seemed like a really nice guy, even though he had lady lips.

"Excuse me." A call snapped her out of her brief reverie. Looking up to the front of the class, she was met with the slightly disappointed eyes of the teacher, who she quickly found out when she walked into the class, was Mr. Schuester.

"What's your name again?" He asked. She gulped.

"Brittany Pierce."

"Well, Brittany. Don't space out so much, you'll miss everything." He said as he turned back to the whiteboard, Brittany noticed a few Spanish words written randomly around the board.

"So Brittany, since you seemed to be distracted, can you give me any words in Spanish?" Mr. Shuester asked, facing the board with the marker held up.

"Uh…" Brittany searched her thoughts for anything Spanish-related, quickly regretting all those times she ignored her little sister's morning runs through Dora. She'd have to pay attention the next time.

"Taco?" It was more of a question than an answer. Most of the class broke into chuckles and snickers at her response; Brittany's face burned hot with embarrassment as her head sank down.

"Guys, quiet down. Now, the word taco in Spanish is also taco, so Brittany is technically correct." He said as he wrote the word next to everyone else's, the laughter soon died down and she was grateful for it.

"Does anyone know any more words in Spanish that _are not_ the same in English?" A few hands shot up and Brittany let out a breath in relief. She quickly adjusted her posture and tried her best to concentrate since it was her first day, but to no avail. Her mind was trailing back and forth between class and everything else. This class was definitely going to be the hardest for her.

Randomly glancing to the right, she stared back at her reflection from the window, noticing now that her lips were tinged light red. Instinctively, her fingers shot up to touch her soft, and now red, lips. Brittany suddenly thought of that cheerleader she had accidentally spilled her Slushy on, and surprisingly found herself clenching her other hand thinking about "the incident".

It took a while for Brittany to notice but when she did, she abruptly loosened her grip and stopped herself, because this wasn't right. It wasn't her.

Brittany was surprised she could even feel this angry. She'd only met the cheerleader for what? Twenty minutes? _Thirty_? And she already wanted to punch her. This was something new.

She let out a sigh of relief though because she'd only have to see her at their lockers, and they might not even come at the same time, so they wouldn't even have to see each other. Brittany smiled at the thought of coming to school without laying sight on the cheerleader ever again. Happy thoughts.

The sound of a door closing awoke her from her daydream and Brittany's eyes snapped to the now tardy student, wondering who could've come so late. They were practically more lost than she was when finding classes.

"Hey, Mr. Shue."

It was that cheerleader again.

Brittany instantly found her throat uncomfortably dry and her stomach twisting in a weird way, and she didn't like it.

Mr. Schuester looked to the greeting in surprise but it went away as soon as he realized who it was. He checked his watch.

"Santana, you're late... again."

_Santana?_ Brittany wondered. This was the person Kurt and Rachel were warning her about.

Santana Lopez.

Brittany mentally kicked herself for forgetting so quickly. And she could see that Kurt wasn't overreacting, he literally meant what he said. She was definitely a bitch.

"I had some cleaning up to do." Santana said. Mr. Schuester looked like he didn't believe it one bit but Brittany had a fair idea of what she had been cleaning.

"Well, it looks like you won't be alone anymore then. We've got a new student and your new partner for the rest of the semester, Brittany Pierce." Brittany gulped in slight fear from the word _partner_; she then met eye contact with a wide-eyed Santana, she quickly averted her eyes. She didn't want to look at her anymore.

"_Partner_?" Santana's tone and face were thick with disgust and disbelief.

"But Mr. Schue, I'm fine by myself! You know that I don't need any help." She said, knowing she was even better than him in Spanish. To her dismay, Mr. Schuester looked thrilled by her words.

"Even better," He grinned, "You can help Brittany then," He said as he motioned towards the only person sitting alone, looking at her notebook.

_Yeah, help push her off a cliff I'll help her,_ Santana thought bitterly.

"Can't I trade my partner for someone else?" Santana was close to actually begging. She couldn't stand being near the girl without losing her shit. It's enough that they're in the same room, within hearing range. Mr. Schuester thought about it and turned to the class, who were talking amongst themselves.

"Anyone want Santana or Brittany for a partner?"

Silence.

Santana could feel her blood starting to boil. He turned back to her.

"There you have it." He said as he motioned towards the silence.

"Ugh." Santana said in complete disdain as she made her way to the back of the room, grabbing the empty seat next to Brittany and setting it near the edge of the table, placing them about three feet apart, which was the most the table allowed them.

Santana couldn't believe her fucking luck. She'd rather settle for Berry as her partner. Sure, hearing Berry's voice attempting to speak her language might result in multiple uses of barf bags but at least she wouldn't be wanting to claw her partner's face all the time like right now.

Brittany's eyes stayed glued to her notebook, her fingers playing with the corners of the cover. She wanted to change this class. Any subject would be better if Santana wasn't in it. She would have to ask Kurt later on to help her change it.

The two stayed silent and still like statues as the rest of the class continued to fill the board with words. The air felt extremely awkward between them as their thoughts were filled with each other, along with rat poison and throwing possums.

"Now class," Mr. Schuester said as he faced everyone, "I want you and your partner to try and take these words on the board, and use it in a conversation. Language is used to communicate with one another, so conversing will help you familiarize with the words."

_FUCK... **NO**._ Santana thought in disgust and horror as her face conveyed just that.

_No, no, no, no, no. no_. Brittany repeated in her head at the same time as Santana, automatically shaking her head with each no.

"You have the rest of the class period which is," He briefly glances at his watch, "About twenty minutes. You may start now," He finished and was already on his way to his desk.

The room was suddenly filled with Spanish. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves since they chose fairly simple words. It was awfully hushed in Brittany and Santana's corner though. But did Mr. Schuester notice? Of course not.

Brittany glanced to the left through the corner of her eyes, noticing Santana's state. She looked like she didn't want anyone talking to her. Brittany didn't want to talk to her as well, but this _was_ a class assignment. She silently cleared her throat, turning to face Santana. _Might as well get this over with_.

"So, ho-" But she was interrupted by the same hand that had interrupted her at the lockers.

"_Don't_." Santana warned, holding her finger up like before, not bothering to look at her. After a moment, she set her hand back down. This gesture angered Brittany.

"But Mr. Schuester said everyone has to talk and use the words!" Brittany exclaimed in frustration. Santana snorted and faced her, their knees a foot apart.

"Look. I don't give a fuck about what Mr. _I-have-a-weird-obsession-with-vests _says. There's no way I'm talking to you, and I can't believe I'm talking to you now." She said in slight revulsion. She faced back to the front, took out a filer and started working on her already manicured nails.

"I don't want you to talk to me too." Brittany said in a low voice as she faced the front as well. And she spoke the truth. Santana was mean and she kept using curse words, two things Brittany did not like one single bit.

"Then we won't be having any more problems now, would we?"

And there was silence once more.

Brittany watched everyone chatting idly and wished for another partner. It was so boring just sitting here doing nothing.

Sighing, she took her pen that had been placed on the side if needed (and it was surely needed now) and started tapping the tip against her notebook, soon she was tapping along to a song inside her head.

Santana dropped her filer as soon as the constant taps started, resulting in a groan from her. She absolutely _hated_ people who tapped pencils, pens, or whatever kind of shit they had. Point was, it's fucking annoying.

"Stop!" She snapped. Brittany cringed back and stopped her tapping, placing her pen back down.

"Sorry…" Her voice trailed off. Santana pissed her off but this time, she was just plain scaring her.

Santana got off her seat and bent down to retrieve her filer. Brittany couldn't help but watch her. There _was_ nothing else to do.

Santana's skirt inched a little higher and Brittany was reminded of how hot she was. Anger had blinded her from the obvious. It was then that she finally noticed the clean uniform she was sporting on.

Brittany looked away when Santana came back with the filer, not wanting her to know she had been watching.

"Did the stains come off?" Brittany asked Santana as she sat down, wondering if the uniform she had stained was even cleaned.

"Can't you see what I'm wearing?" Santana automatically snapped. Thinking about the trouble she went through to clean this uniform didn't exactly make her feel puppies and sunshine.

_Of course she'd respond with that_. Brittany spat in her thoughts and didn't reply. She made her feel stupid and Brittany hated it. She was hating so many things from the same person right now.

The bell rang through the halls. Everyone wasted no time and got out of their seats. Brittany and Santana both smiled for the first time in this class.

"See you guys on Monday!" Mr. Schuester called out as everyone hurried out the door to their next period.

* * *

><p>"Now, can you please repeat why you want to change your Spanish class?" Emma Pillsbury asked in disbelief, not really sure she heard it right.<p>

"I'm allergic to the color Beige." Brittany answered indifferently. The counselor couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. Kurt stepped right in to help her.

"Ms. Pillsbury, what she means to say is that she doesn't like being in the same room with someone in that class." He corrected his friend. Emma nodded. She's been through a few situations like this.

"Well, why doesn't she like being in the same room as her?" She asked, looking back at Brittany now, who pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, she uses bad words a lot whenever I talk to her. She's always mad, and she told me not to talk to her unless I don't want to wake up." Brittany was sure that's what Santana had said about the sleeping part.

"What's her name?" Emma asked, not sure if she's heard of someone this surly.

"Santana Lopez."

_That explains a lot_. Emma thought. She had forgotten about the Head Cheerio.

"Oh. I understand." She nodded.

"So, can you change my schedule?" Brittany asked with Kurt anxiously waiting by her side.

"I'll see what I can find that's open for second period." She said, turning towards her computer. Looking through the list of students in every class for an empty slot, she found her heart dropping as she found her answer.

Turning back to Brittany, she gave an apologetic half-smile.

"I'm terribly sorry Brittany. If you came a few weeks ago, I'd be happy to change your classes but everything's full right now. It looks like you'll have to stay in Spanish."

Emma watched with guilt as the girl's face dropped despondently. She had to do something

"Is there anything you did that might have caused Santana to be so hostile? Anything you said?" Maybe there was a reason for Santana's hostility towards Brittany, who seemed like a really nice person.

Brittany's face dropped as she toyed with the hem of her striped-tank top.

"Uh… I might have spilled my Slushy all over her uniform…" She trailed off.

Emma and Kurt's eyes both grew in shock, "But it was an accident!" Brittany interjected in defense, "This big guy pushed me and it just spilled all over her."

Emma sighed, trying to think of some sort of advice to give.

"Well, have you tried apologizing?" She offered.

"Yes. Then she said apologizing was for third graders." Brittany said in a low voice. Emma didn't know what else to say. So she just went with something she thought would do the trick.

Karma.

"Just try and be as nice as you can to her. Maybe she'll decide to stop being so hard on you and give you a chance. I mean, how bad can she get?" Emma asked, giving a smile of reassurance.

* * *

><p>Santana slammed the boy against the nearest locker in the locker room, holding him against it as she bunched up his shirt with her fist. Leaning close to his face, she could make out the fear in his eyes.<p>

"Let me get this straight. The Cheerios need a dancer, and I don't know anyone else who can dance for shit but you. So choose wisely. Cheerios? Or crutches?" She looked Mike straight in the eyes, making sure he knew that she wasn't joking.

"Uh…" He trailed off silently; she pressed her fist harder into his chest.

"Can't…breathe." Mike managed to wheeze out.

"Choose quickly then." Santana smirked as she watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"_What_ is going _on_ in here?" A voice boomed behind them, abruptly startling Santana as she dropped the boy.

Coach Bieste looked between the two. Santana's voice was caught in her throat. Mike, who picked himself off the floor, broke the silence once he had his breath back.

"Santana was asking me to join the Cheerios…" He said as he braced himself for a brutal lecture.

"Is this true?" Coach Bieste asked, gazing hard at Santana without blinking. The Head Cheerio cleared her throat.

"We need a dancer." She said lamely. Coach Bieste understood now. She had seen Mike's dance moves in Glee Club a few times when she needed Mr. Schuester for some help. But she quickly made her decision.

"Then you can find someone else. I'm sorry but no footballer of mine is joining anything supervised by Sue." Cheerios, Football, and Glee Club would be too much physical work for Mike and she didn't want one of her fastest long runners to burn out before a game.

Santana could feel her heart drop from Coach Bieste's words. Mike was relieved though, letting out a sigh because he was saved.

"Now get out," Coach pointed towards the door, "No girls allowed in here other than the coach."

Santana obeyed and jogged out of the room, slowing back to a walk in the halls. Her mind was whirling around in panic. Mike was the only person she knew that could dance well enough to receive Sue's approval. And now he wasn't an option anymore.

Where was she going to find a dancer now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Criticism is something I welcome to improve. Be honest and tell me if its shit or whatever. I'll try and get better. OR you can just comment on how much you love Brittana. I don't mind xD

I mean, reviews _does_ motivate every writer to write you know ;) haha.

You can expect an update every 4-5 days and if I'm _really_ busy, maybe even a week. Is that too long?

Anywho, bye! :D

PS. Writing Brittana like this is _so_ fun.

PSS. I love Peanut Butter and Nutella.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **HOLY MOTHER how good was that episode? I know Brittana didn't kiss but omfg. A super fucking cute Brittana moment, Quick, AND Kurttany friendship? All I need now is Pezberry interaction and Brittana together then I'll die a happy teen :') Gaaah. My heart is gushing from them. The things Brittana do to me.

I guess I also thought the episode was good because it felt like it had an actual plot that lasted more than one scene/episode. It felt like a _real_ show. Ugh, if only Glee had these writers in Season 2...

Oh, and sorry but my internet is fucked up right now so I can't reply back to reviews. So I'll just reply here...

_Twistbrain_: Thanks! This storyline came to me a few times but I decided to actually give it a try before I killed myself... I'm not sure where to go with this story but hopefully I figure out this weekend :)

_Catbast_: There has been sexual tension already? o_o I didn't notice! xD Hahaha. Well, I hope I can do tension justice. This is my first time to actually write something... and I just turned 16 so I'm pretty young. And wait... WHERE ARE MY COOKIES? Oh... I finished them already... whoops :3

_killer cereal_: Thanks. I hope you stick around for more :D

_Shine90_: Thank you! I hope you like this as well :)

_Riptide2015_: I'm glad you loved it! I hope you at least like this chapter too :)

Anywho, I decided to update this right after I watched the episode. So yeah, I _hope_ you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03 - Its Friday, Friday.<strong>

Santana sat motionless in the Cheerios lunch table, deep in contemplation as the rest of the squad laughed and shared stories, unaware of the Head Cheerios' silence.

_Mike isn't an option. Fucking no to Finn, and there's no way I could be anything close to another MJ_, Santana pondered as her finger mindlessly drew shapeless objects on the table, not even noticing a head of blonde coming up behind and occupying the space beside her.

"Hey, is something wrong? You look pretty bummed."

Santana closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, opening them to meet a pair of slightly worried hazels.

"Everything's fine Sam. Why wouldn't it be? I mean, my boyfriend ditches me every lunch break to sit with the rejects." Santana said with blatant sarcasm, hoping Sam understood sarcasm. Fortunately, he did.

"They're not bad when you get to know them." He said, trying to defend what little he could of the New Direction's reputation. Santana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sam, you sit with _Rachel__Berry_. Something is up. Is she bribing you?" Santana asked, thinking of another set of ways to get under that dwarf's skin. Putting the Barbra Streisand album above Berry's locker, where the midget couldn't reach unless she had a step ladder, certainly hadn't fully satisfied Santana.

"I think Rachel's cool." Sam murmured unconvincingly. Santana's face contorted in disgust.

"Please do not compliment her when I'm around. I might heave. And you're only saying that because she's helping you with Algebra."

"True. But you're getting off subject here," He said, "You didn't tell me what got you in this mood in the first place." His face took on a more serious look. Santana wasn't sure if she liked being cared for so much. She preferred it when Sam wasn't _this_ serious about them.

She stayed silent.

"Cheerios?"

He guessed right.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to find another 'Michael Jackson Reincarnation' within a month or Sue will kick me off the team." Santana explained, air-quoting because she still found this whole ordeal plain stupid.

"Have you tried asking Mike? He dances awesome."

"I did but the Bieste refused because she doesn't want Sue near him."

Sam thought for a few another moment.

"Well… what about me?" He asked, surprising Santana whose eyebrow shot up. _Was this boy __**serious**__?_

"Sam. You're pretty much a Finn 2.0 when it comes to dancing, but thanks for the offer anyways." She said indifferently.

"Maybe I can ask someone from New Directions if they know anyone who can dance. I'll ask my cousin too." Sam must really care for her, Santana could see from his enthusiasm. She was sort of touched, in a way.

"Your cousin? Isn't he in college?" Santana asked.

"Nah. He decided to take a year off to help my dad before going to college." Sam gave a reassuring smile, one that said _We're gonna find you a dancer, don't worry_.

"Oh… thanks I guess." She felt a little awkward, getting so much help from someone. She wasn't used to this.

"No prob." He gave her a smile and slowly gave her kiss. Santana kissed back just as softly.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Britt. I'll ask Principal Figgins to change your class. I am not going to sit around knowing she's putting your life at risk." Kurt said with determination as he whisked the mixture inside his bowl.<p>

"It's okay Kurt. I'll follow what Ms. Pillsbury said and try and be nice with her. It's not like I actually _have_ to like it." Brittany said.

She decided to just deal with Santana as a classmate. It would only be for a semester anyways. She didn't want to cause a ruckus because she was too sensitive to handle it.

"Really?" His eyes resembled astonishment, "You don't need me to take this to the Police? Because my dad is good friends with the town's Head Chief and I don't think he'd mind helping his son's friend in harm." Brittany just shook her head.

"I'm fine Kurt. And if I wasn't, I would tell you." And it was the truth. If she wasn't feeling well, she'd let Kurt know.

"You're really brave you know." Kurt said as he went back to his whisking. If he were in Brittany's position, he'd take this to court.

"I know. Lord Tubbington taught me." Brittany smiled proudly as she started whisking her mixture as well. But she had problems. After a few forced attempts of mixing, Kurt decided to help her. He paused in disbelief and slight disgust at the contents of Brittany's bowl.

"Britt… what's with your batter?" He questioned as his puzzled eyes surveyed the glop. Lifting Brittany's whisk, he was shocked to see the bowl sticking with it.

"What about it?" Brittany asked in slight worry. Kurt looked at her questioningly.

"Why is it gray? Everyone's own is dark brown." They were learning how to make a simple plate of chocolate cookies. It was their last period, Home Economics, and they were given fifteen minutes to make the batter before putting it in the oven.

"But I followed all the instructions…" Brittany's face scrunched in confusion.

Recipes were too confusing.

Kurt let out a sigh.

"You know, let's start all over. I'll help you with it this time." Kurt gave a smile. There was no way Brittany was passing today's lesson with gray cookies. Not a chance. Not with Kurt Hummel by her side.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Kurt was instantly engulfed in a hug. He let out a surprised yelp as the air was practically squished out of him.

"Britt… you'll wrinkle… my clothes." He was instantaneously released.

"Sorry." Brittany gave an apologetic smile as she watched her friend's face return to its natural color. She watched as he waved his hand as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It's fine." Kurt breathed out as he leaned forward to get a brand new bowl to start from scratch.

"So, did you and Rachel find her Barbie album?" Brittany watched him pour a few cups of flour into her bowl, waiting patiently for his answer. A few eggs later and she got it.

"I think you mean Barbra Streisand, not Barbie. And yes, we actually did find it!" His face suddenly turned to confusion and wonder, "But for some odd reason, it was on the top of her locker. She was just too short to see it sticking out from above. Luckily, Finn got it for her." Kurt said, mixing in the dry ingredients.

"Who's Finn?" Her forehead creased as she searched in her head of anyone named Finn she might've forgotten about. Kurt chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot that you weren't here last year. Anyways, long story short. Finn's dad married my mom, so we're now stepbrothers. And coincidentally, Rachel is his girlfriend." He said without any joy in his face whatsoever.

"…Wow." Brittany stared at him blankly. It was kind of difficult to wrap her head around it.

"Tell me about it. And the fact that Rachel's my best friend and Finn's my stepbrother doesn't make it any easier to watch." He shivered just thinking about the first and last time he brought Rachel over to their house for a sleepover. It was the first night he couldn't sleep.

From then on, it was sleepovers at Rachel's house.

"_Ew_." Brittany's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Times up!" The teacher's voice interrupted them as she walked to the front of the class, "You may now each take a baking tray, cover it with baking sheets, and roll the batter into twenty small balls. Place it on the sheet and make sure it is two inches apart from each other, then you…"

Brittany's attention span could only go on for so long, and she was soon spacing out.

* * *

><p>"McCarther! That better not be an actual smile I'm seeing!" Sue bellowed through the megaphone as the cheerleaders ran through the routine again. The girl's face instantly fell as she followed the others into the routine. Santana, in the mean time, was leading the line.<p>

She had arrived from her last period in a rush because her baboon of a partner couldn't keep his eyes off her chest, so they were behind in Biology class. She then made sure he couldn't see with his right eye. Her knuckles were still aching from the impact.

As a result, she came to Cheerio's practice more irritated than usual. This was bad since she couldn't quite concentrate on the routines. She had missed a few steps that didn't go unnoticed by Sue.

"_Fuck_!" Santana muttered breathlessly as her left knee twitched and she was soon falling backwards from the top of their pyramid. Luckily, the cheerleaders below caught her. Obviously, Sue saw this and didn't hesitate.

"J-Lo!" Sue yelled, "You better fix those sticks you call legs and get your head in the game! As for everyone else, head for the showers! I am disappointed in each and every one of you." She put down the megaphone and watched as most of the Cheerios were practically limping to the shower room from today's intense routine. She spotted Santana and called her.

"Lopez! Front and center." Santana ran to Sue, keeping her head slightly downwards the whole time.

"Yes coach?" She asked, finally making eye contact. Shame was the only thing she was feeling right now… and sweat.

"What was_ that_ up there?" Sue asked in disbelief, gesturing towards the field, "Are you taking some type of drug you young people seem to find all the rage about? Did your legs get run over?" Santana gulped.

"No."

"Then you better stop horsing around and get back in top shape next week. And hopefully you've already started listing a few possible dancers." Sue said, holding her clipboard up to read some sort of note from Principal Figgins.

"Yes, I have. I haven't asked anyone yet, but I will get someone by next month." Santana stated with determination on that last part. It was either go big or go home in her mindset. Sue seemed somewhat pleased.

"Good. Now go take a shower. Your stench is stinging my eyes, its nearly bringing me to the verge of tears."

Sue didn't have to tell Santana twice. She was soon out of her sight and under a steamy waterfall in the Cheerio's locker room. Yes, they had their own locker room.

After the well-needed shower, a change of clothes, and a light application of makeup, Santana Lopez was ready to head home. It was getting late and she didn't want to be left alone with that creepy ass janitor in a school this big.

Carrying her Cheerio's gym bag, she made her way towards her car. Her full lips instantly pulled into a smirk as her red Mustang made every car in the parking lot look like complete shit.

She pressed a few buttons on her car remote and the car was soon topless. Her bag was dumped in the backseat and she seated herself in the driver's side. She was about to buckle herself until she saw the impossible.

"Mother…_fucking_…_**god**_." Santana groaned in horror when she saw the familiar white splatter of bird shit on her clear as crystal windshield.

_Shit like this doesn't happen to Santana Lopez!_ Santana thought, referring to herself in third person whenever things like this happened.

But seriously, this stuff only happens to the nerds and complete weirdoes in every high school related movie, not hot and popular captains of the National's winning cheerleading squad. That's just fucked up.

She quickly searched for anything in her compartment that could wipe off the crap. Her mind was deciding what to do when she was left with Sam's old shirt as the only choice.

She found her answer as she was soon on the side of her car, leaning towards the middle as she wiped off the stuff with Sam's shirt, using water from her water bottle to ease the marks.

_It was an ugly shirt anyways_. Santana reassured herself as she threw the piece of cloth into a nearby dumpster. It's not like that was Sam's only shirt.

Now that she was positive there was no more shit on her car, she buckled herself, turned the ignition, adjusted the mirror, and drove home.

* * *

><p>Brittany fell back into her bed with a bright grin on her face. Her first day had been awesome, especially the last part, Glee Club. She had no idea it would be this fun, and she couldn't wait to see her new friends again on Monday.<p>

She closed her eyes and thought of her new friends.

Kurt had introduced her to everyone. And for some odd reason, a lot of them were couples.

First were Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. Brittany was really confused when they told her they were dating because they had the same last name. So weren't they related?

Second were Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Quinn seemed nice, though she smacked Puck in the back of his head when he asked Brittany for her number.

Then Kurt introduced her to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. She already knew Rachel so that was one less name to remember in the club; Finn's height had shocked her though.

The height difference between Rachel and Finn reminded her of a Pine tree and a little bush.

Next was Artie Abrams, who she thought at first was a robot because of his wheelchair. He was pretty cool though.

Then it was Mercedes Jones. Brittany thought her voice was amazing.

Brittany was surprised when she found out the coach of New Directions was Mr. Schuester. She was worried they'd have to sing a Spanish song, but Kurt quickly reassured her that that wouldn't be a problem.

Last but not least was Sam Evans. She was glad to see her Algebra friend.

Brittany lied motionless on her bed as she remembered how much she had freaked out when Kurt reminded her that Sam was Santana's boyfriend. Again, she had forgotten. But she had taken Ms. Pillsbury's advice seriously and decided to forget about the Slushy incident and just be herself.

Besides, Sam was a nice guy. It's not like he was the one who had gotten mad at her for an accident, which she apologized for.

Brittany then wondered how a nice guy like Sam could ever like Santana. They were so different. Maybe Sam was referring to another Santana Lopez as his girlfriend and not the one she had slushied?

Brittany sighed and decided that she didn't have a say in anyone's relationship, no matter how weird or wrong it seemed.

She slid out of bed and got ready to get some sleep. Her week had been tiring. Her family had moved from New York a few days ago and had been unpacking their stuff the entire time here. They hadn't even finished yet, the boxes scattered around her room showed that.

Brittany changed into a comfortable set of clothes, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and turned on her nightlight.

Lord Tubbington usually slept with her but tonight, he had decided to sleep in his hardly-touched bed. Brittany thought it was unusual but since when had things ever been normal today?

She closed her eyes, hugged her sheets closer, and welcomed sleep as it came.

It had been a pretty good day for her.

* * *

><p>Today had been a shit day for her.<p>

First, Berry had asked her to join that _ridiculous_ club.

Second, Sue pretty much said to revive Michael Jackson or get cut off.

Third, Blondie (Santana_ refused_ to refer to her by real name) had made her look like Carrie White in the halls.

Fourth, she was classmates with Blondie. And if that wasn't enough, they were _partners_.

Fifth, punching her Biology partner with the same hand she used to slam her own locker to get Blondie's attention had not been the best idea. She could hardly write anything without her writing resembling something from preschool.

And to top off this shit day, she had to clean up _real_ shit.

"Ugh." Santana groaned at the thought of her day.

It was a Friday night and she was at home, in bed. And it wasn't even for sex.

Did god decide to take all of her bad luck and focus it all on _one_ single day? She couldn't even remember the last time a day in her life had been like this.

Shit was happening left and right. And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that concludes the end of Brittany's first day/Santana's fourth week of school! Yes, three chapters to explain one day is needed. For now.

Anyways, I have to study for a quiz in Biology tomorrow, write an essay for English, _and_ research on a project for PE. I'm having worse luck than Santana! Well, except for cleaning the bird shit part... So yeah, I guess I might not be able to update as fast as I hoped. But I will be squeezing in _as much_ time as I can to even get a page or two done each day.

This weekend, I'll be spending some time brainstorming this whole story (Yes, I haven't decided what direction to take this story. I know, I'm such an organized writer). The climax. The resolution. Everything.

Oh, and there **will** be Brittana in the next chapter... and maybe in every chapter after that ;) Haha.

Sayonara!

PS. Reviews are like Brittana moments for me. I needs them to live (Nah. I'm just messing with you about the review part. But I **am** dead serious about needing Brittana to live... along with my acoustic guitar, my iPod, and Peanut Butter).

PSS. "There's no one like you. You're a genius Brittany. You _are_ the unicorn." **OMFG JUST GET THEM TOGETHER ALREADY. YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, I recently found out where to look for Story Alerts and I was shocked... **30+** Story Alerts! (shocked face) I only expected 7 or something from the amount of reviews I was getting... I guess it means you guys are a quiet bunch xD Haha.

Anyways, here's a new chapter. You can expect the next one to come... some time. Not so sure. I have a lot of projects to work on this week but wanted to get this out before I start on them.

I'm also excited for the next episode. First, Brittany...is...dancing *dies*... Next... its...also...about...Mike *revives and dies again*... I love these two :D

I've also gotten about 15 or 17 chapters planned out... I'll plan the other half in a few days... This is gonna be a hellavuh long story :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04 - Bring It On<strong>

Santana Lopez strutted down the halls on Monday morning with something close to a smile on her lips. She felt fresh and renewed, in a way. Her Friday last week had been a nightmare turned to reality. She was glad it was a new week because forgetting that day was the first thing on her list right now, and a new week of school was definitely going to help.

Her weekend was pleasant. Her closest friend, Quinn Fabray, had called her on Saturday to spend a day with her at the spa. A Head Cheerio and an underdog don't mix so well in the status pyramid, which explained why they hardly saw each other anymore. So Quinn took it upon herself to get them free passes to make up for lost time. It was a simple task since her mother worked there. Santana had been thrilled and met with Quinn an hour later.

Her skin was still glowing from that cocoa bath.

The captain let out a relaxed breath. This week was already feeling good.

"Lopez!" Someone called behind her. Santana's jaw clenched; the voice was unmistakable. She turned around and was faced with Coach Sue.

"Meet me in my office in twenty." Was all Sue said as she walked by. And just like that, the captain was back on the edge with nerves. Sue calling her to her office could either mean good things or bad things. And she hoped it wasn't the latter.

But first things first, she had to get her books for class.

Santana was glad there weren't any tall, clumsy blondes carrying slushies _anywhere_. She definitely wasn't going home to have her Italian maid wash the uniform. This pleased her, and now she was wondering where Blondie was.

_Maybe I scared her to another school?_ Santana beamed at the thought. _Maybe_.

She surveyed her lockers and was a little surprised to see the slushy mess from last week to be gone. It was as if nothing had been spilt. Mr. Kidney was doing quite a job with his low-ass wage.

Santana took her few needed books and closed the locker shut. Readjusting her bag, she started her way to Sue's office with plenty time to spare. Unfortunately, Rachel Berry had caught sight of her.

"Santana!" Rachel called as she caught up behind her, deciding to trail behind carefully. Santana chose to ignore her.

"Santana!"

…

"Santana!"

Why was everyone suddenly all up in her business today? It was a Monday morning for god's sake!

"The answer is _no_ Dwarf." Santana stated nonchalantly, her strut remaining the same while Rachel's quickened. They were soon alongside each other.

"But I haven't even given my question yet." Rachel wondered for a moment if Santana had acquired the power to read minds, but quickly brushed it off because it was humanly and ethically impossible.

"Either way, my answer stays the same. _No_." She stressed the word because it was hard to get anything into Berry's noggin nowadays. Maybe if Berry fell on her head a couple times, it would crack that invisible barrier shielding her thoughts to the world? Santana would gladly be the first to volunteer in dropping her.

"Don't you even want to know what my question is?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, your outfits make you an easy target for pedophiles." Santana blatantly stated in a second. Rachel's expression scrunched in puzzlement.

"_Huh_?"

"Especially that hideous sweater." Santana added without missing a beat. Rachel was speechless for a moment.

Adjusting her maroon sweater, which was her favorite, she resumed her task.

"Well, as much as I find that offending, I will let it slide if you join Glee Club. We are only one member short and it would help if-"

"_Whoa_," Santana stopped her; turning to face Berry for the first time, "I'm gonna have to ask you to stop right there because there's _no way_ in hell am I ever joining your club. Even the Golf Club won't join it and _they're_ as gay as Skittle-shitting Unicorns."

Rachel took a step back as if Santana had contracted a disease, obviously offended by her words. _Unicorns don't even exist_.

"Santana, have you forgotten that Sam is in New Directions?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Santana was the confused one now.

"New Erections?" Why was Berry telling her about her boyfriend being in a porn?

"It's the name of our Glee Club and it's pronounced as _New Directions_." Rachel drawled out like she was talking to a preschooler. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Directions, erections, like anyone gives a shit."

"_Language Santana_." Rachel said with a trace of warning in her voice. Santana snorted because what was Santa's little helper going to do about it?

"Fuck hell like I fucking care." Santana felt pleased when Rachel's expression contorted in disgust at her words. Rachel was about to lecture Santana on proper manners but decided to hold back. Glee Club was more important right now.

"Will you at _least_ _consider_ joining?" Rachel asked with some form of desperation, "It would mean a lot to Sam." Santana's face dropped to a more serious one.

"And how do _you_ know that?" She eyed Rachel suspiciously.

"He told me." She said, giving a little smile. This rubbed Santana the wrong way.

"Look, you're his Algebra tutor and that's it. Not his personal journal with legs and a weird obsession with sweaters and singing. And for the last time, I'm _not_ joining." Hopefully this was the last time she'd be asked about the stupid club.

"But Sa-"

"And now I'm probably going to be a few minutes late for my meeting with Coach Sue and it's _your_ fault," Santana interrupted her as she glanced at her watch, looking back at Rachel as her eyes could torch down buildings.

"If I lose my uniform, I'll make sure you sing your solos through your _ass_." Her voice held no indication that she was messing around.

Rachel swallowed back fear as she watched the Cheerio Captain turn another hallway, and out of her sight. Rachel then walked back the way she came, wondering if she could even belt out notes through her buttocks.

* * *

><p>"Lopez, you're late." Sue said as Santana closed the door behind her.<p>

"But it's only been two minutes." Santana was mentally ripping apart her Rachel Berry punching bag right now. _Stupid hobbit… making me late_.

"_Exactly_." Sue emphasized, "Do you know what can happen in two minutes? A bomb can explode and kill all the citizens in this state. Just in two minutes." She stood next to her desk as she said this. Santana didn't know what to say to that; she shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Sorry. I won't be late next time." She apologized, which was a rare thing for her, but Cheerios was the only exception.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Sue said with an accusing finger pointed towards her, "You're not even responsible enough to report on time. How can I trust you with my Cheerios if I can't even trust you to show up?"

The room was silent. Santana could probably hear a cricket in the background. Sue continued on.

"Anyways, I called you in here because I wanted to inform you that I've found the Cheerios a new dancer, and as of now, your new co-captain."

_What_?

"_Co_-_captain_?" Santana uttered in disbelief as her eyes doubled in size. Right then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a leg moving awkwardly. Her mind finally registered the other body in the room as her eyes made contact with Steel Blues.

Steel Blues that were just as surprised as her.

Santana's eyes morphed into a glare which was instantly returned.

"_You_." Her voice seethed as Russet bore into Steel Blue.

It was Blondie.

In front of her.

_In a Cheerios uniform_.

"You two know each other?" Sue asked as she looked between the two girls, unaware that she had interrupted their silent death stare down. They both faced her and responded simultaneously.

"No, we don't." Santana denied.

"Yes, we do." Brittany stated truthfully.

They gave each other dirty looks at what just transpired; Sue went on unaware.

"Well, either way, you'll be spending quite some time together. A pack of wolves would go crazy and devour each other without its Alpha male and female to lead them. Same applies to Cheerios. They're lost without the Captain and co-captain," Sue explained as she used her unusual metaphors, "So you two need to get to know each other a little more. Come up with a performance that will actually surprise me for once. You have three weeks to show me what you can do."

Santana didn't know if she could actually do this. Come on. Get to know each other? _I'd like to get to know her with my fist_.

This wasn't what Brittany had been promised from Sue. Working with Santana will _not_ be fun at all!

"Are we clear?" Sue asked with finality as she looked between the two, "Why are you two so far away from each other? Stand in front of me where I can see you both," She demanded as she motioned them to join together. Santana took a heavy, albeit irritated sigh as she stepped closer to Brittany, placing them right in front of the Coach.

"Better." Sue said, "Now, are we clear?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Good. Both of you may leave my office." Sue finished as she waved them off to go to their first class.

Santana was the first one out the door with Brittany half-heartedly trailing behind. As the door closed, she spun around to face her, a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Just because I'm captain and you're co-captain does _not_ change anything." Santana stated matter-of-factly. Brittany's eyes widened at the way Santana was staring at her. It was as if she was Harry Potter and Santana was Lord Voldemort.

"Okay." Was all Brittany could get out. She would've been mad but the way Santana was looking at her was scary, so she just went with the only response she could think of.

"Good."

And she left.

* * *

><p>Santana's day went by quickly; <em>way<em> too quickly. And it went with no interaction or eye contact whatsoever with Blondie. They had been silent in Spanish, and lunch time was no different. Sure Santana could hear everything Brittany was saying from across the Cheerio lunch table, but she didn't bother to _listen_.

Now it was her last period, Biology, and Santana was thoughtlessly waiting for the bell to ring. Her new partner, who was a girl who'd never heard of proactive before, was sitting far from her with fear evident on her face of what had transpired with Santana's previous partner. Santana's hand was still lightly bruised from the punch.

"_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_!"

_Thank fuck_.

* * *

><p>"Afterschool at your house again?" Kurt asked as they exited Home Economics. Brittany gave her friend a smile.<p>

"Sure."

"Okay… I still can't believe you're on the Cheerios!" He exclaimed once again as they hugged each other farewell. Brittany's smile turned to a grin as she remembered her classmates telling her she wouldn't make it.

"Me neither. People kept telling me that tryouts are hard but it was as easy as cake." She said as they finished the hug.

"I think you mean it was a piece of cake." Kurt corrected her; he then received her trademark look of confusion. He shook his head.

"Never mind. See you later." He gave a smile and they parted.

They would've walked straight to her house instead but Brittany had Cheerios practice now. So Kurt would have to wait until after.

To say she was excited and slightly anxious was an understatement. She still couldn't believe she was an actual cheerleader, and a _co-captain_ to add to that. Brittany sighed and started her way to the Cheerio's locker room.

Brittany tried out just this morning to show people she could do it. Coach Sue then promised her it would be fun if she focused, and when it came to anything physical, it was a piece of pie. Besides, her dream career was to own a dance studio in New York, and being on a winning cheerleading team will help her.

She also knew Santana was on the team, but she hoped she wouldn't have to talk with her. Not only does she have to talk with her now, but they have to _work together_.

It's so hard _not_ to be mad at Santana. But Brittany guessed that she'd have to try harder and be as nice as possible, even if she didn't want to.

Spotting the familiar red doors of the locker room, Brittany took a quick breath, gripped her bag tighter, and went through the double doors.

The room was noisily packed with Cheerios. Some were animatedly chatting as they applied layers of sunscreen onto their skin, tightening ponytails, hydrating themselves for the workout, or even just comparing their boobs in the full-length mirrors provided for them. It was what Brittany had expected for a typical cheerleader locker room.

"Hi Brittany!" An average-sized girl greeted as she passed by. Brittany grinned back.

"Hey Jen!" She gave an enthusiastic wave at her new friend. She was introduced to the whole team at their lunch table earlier, and had gotten friendly with them faster than she had expected. Well, except for Santana that is.

"Hey Britt!" A shorter girl greeted as she passed by Brittany.

"Hi!" Brittany had forgotten her name but gave a smile like she knew it. It went unnoticed as the girl left to another Cheerio.

Brittany let out a breath she'd been holding since she came and proceeded to her locker. And coincidentally, it was also placed right next to Santana's own..._again_.

Santana sensed something near her and looked up, only to go back to her shoe tying when she saw who it was.

"Oh Jesus, I forgot I had a co-captain." She muttered aggravatingly as she set her feet down and proceeded to check her ponytail in the mirror. Brittany was still standing there, wondering if there had been a mistake in locker arrangements.

"Why is my locker here?" She asked as she dropped her gym bag on the bench. Santana checked her lips because it was never a wrong time to wear lipstick, and answered her.

"Unfortunately, _Captains and co-captains have to stick together_." She repeated Sue's words, and then turned to face Brittany with a smirk on her face.

"That is, if you can keep up with our routine today Blondie." Santana mocked with insolence.

"My name's _Brittany_." She said, not liking the nickname Santana was already bestowing upon her. Santana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag.

"Whatever Blondie." She said as she headed towards the back doors. Brittany's eyes glared at her head as she passed by.

"Okay, everyone out on the field,_ now_!" Santana called out as she disappeared behind the doors and out to the fields. The cheerios didn't comment and followed her orders; Brittany grabbed her essentials and followed along with them.

She had to squint her eyes at first because outside was ridiculously bright; Brittany immediately regretted not bringing any sunscreen as she felt her barely clothed body already taking in the heat.

"Lopez!" A familiar voice called, instantly getting Brittany's attention; she watched as Santana waited for Sue's order with obedience in her expression and posture. It surprised Brittany because the only emotion she thought Santana was capable of was anger and mean…ness.

"I want you and the team to teach our new Cheerio the routine." Sue said through the megaphone so everyone could hear. The team stared at Brittany and she suddenly felt naked...kinda.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get on with it!"

The girls immediately hustled to their right formation with Santana in the front, facing Brittany with a smirk on her face. _Let's see if Blondie is as good as they deem her to be_.

A Cheerio next to Brittany pushed the button on the boom box and ran back to her place in the formation. Music soon filled the heated air.

Brittany watched as the group moved in sync with each other and to the beat of Madonna. Her eyes stayed focused on Santana as she took note on all the turns and swerves she did; her foot was soon tapping to the beat of the song.

They weren't that much of dancers, Brittany had to admit to herself as she noticed some girls giving their all and it was actually a pretty simple number. _This is going to be super easy_.

Minutes later, the song ended and the air was filled with panting as they just finished their routine. They took a few moments to catch their breath and then went back to their original formation, glad that they did it with no mistakes.

Santana turned her attention to the calculating blonde, who she _still_ refused to refer by name, and threw a gloating smile to her.

"Let's see if you can do _that_." She said smugly as she circled around Brittany like a tiger, and stopped right in front of her. Brittany gulped as Santana then made her way to the boom box.

Brittany took a few steps onto the field to make space for herself; she was soon surrounded by a circle of curious and awaiting eyes.

"Nervous?" Santana asked as she put weight against the button. To her distaste, Brittany smiled back in confidence.

"Never." She replied, looking her in the eyes. Santana cursed beneath her breath as she pressed the button; the music filled everyone's ears again, but only one person was following the beat this time.

Brittany gave her all even though it wasn't needed. She concentrated on the beats and her body just… went with it. It was impossible to describe.

Santana watched in horrification because Blondie was actually getting everything right and it was only her first try.

And even worse… she did them _better_ than her.

The whole group watched in silence and complete awe as Brittany finished the performance with a front flip and a splitz, which wasn't even part of it.

The song came to an end and Brittany was left on the ground, in a splitz-position as she took a moment to catch her breath; her face was flushed with her whole body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Everyone broke into a cheer as they applauded her; everyone except Santana, who was glaring at her. Brittany got up and was soon smothered in praises.

"That was amazing!"

"How do you do that?"

"Carla, you owe me ten bucks! Cough it up!"

"I danced like I had one leg compared to you."

"Do you take dancing lessons?"

Brittany didn't know which to answer first, her head was still high from dancing; it always had that effect on her.

Santana walked up to her and everyone soon hushed themselves.

"The flip and splitz wasn't part of the routine." Santana said as she eyed Brittany.

"I know, but I thought you could add a few flips, maybe even some hand springs, and some changes in the choreogra-"

"Our routine is fine," Santana interrupted her, "_I_ came up with it." She added matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

"Well... I can make it better." Brittany said truthfully. Santana's glare deepened.

"_Bitc_-"

"I think Brenda here is right." Sue interrupted Santana out of nowhere. The circle broke to make room for the coach.

"It's Brittany." Brittany corrected. Why were people having trouble with her name?

Sue ignored her and looked around at the group.

"Tomorrow I want you all to do what Brittany did today." She said.

Brittany watched as Santana's shoulders sank at Sue's words. Her eyes seemed a bit saddened. Brittany frowned at the sight. She didn't like being the cause of someone's sadness, even if that someone happened to be Santana.

"You may go home now. Practice is short today because I have an appointment." Sue said as she glanced at her clipboard that appeared out of nowhere. The group broke apart, grabbed their bags, and made their way back to the locker room.

Santana broke into a fast-paced walk, instantly passing everyone; she clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"Santana…" Brittany's call trailed off as she watched the upset girl disappear behind the double doors.

For the first time since they met, Brittany didn't feel mad at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was the Brittana in this chapter? Was the pacing rushed? Because to me, it kinda feels like it is xP Agh. I gotta work on getting the right pacing... Tell me your opinion and whatnot. It really is a motivator! :)

Can I also ask if you guys want interaction with more characters/couples? Or just have this story tied strictly with Brittana?

Anyways, til' next time! :D

PS. Sorry if you want them to get their mack on already. I just don't like rushed love (which is something a **lot** of Brittana fics do) because it doesn't **feel** realistic. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here? _No, not really_. *quickly steps out of Brittana bubble*

So yeah. Brittany and Santana will be like this for a while. Any romantic or even platonic feelings will take some time to develop. And here's to hoping you're all still reading this by the time they get there! :)

**Next chapter**: Cold Shouder!Brittana... Quintana... More Cheerios practice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I literally spent the whole week studying for exams and working on projects. I started typing this chapter a few days ago since we had a four-day weekend and finished like, thirty minutes ago.

Just to clarify things... I will not be doing Faberry. I apologize to those Faberry fans. I just... never liked them. Second, I guess I'll be putting the main focus on Brittana :) & third, Quintana is **not** a couple in this story. The only lesbian couples I like are Brittana and Naomily. I love Pezberry... but as frenemies :)

Anyways, this is by far, my longest chapter _yet_, and I would like to dedicate it to _anonythemouse_! :D Haha. I had a heart attack when I saw the size of your review. It freaked me out, getting a heart attack at the age of sixteen is **not** normal xD And I'm really glad you, and everyone else who's reading this, are enjoying it this much :)

I wish I could serenade you all with my guitar but then I'd be sent to a mental treatment center for singing to my laptop :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 - It Gets Worse &amp; Worse<strong>

Silence.

Santana pulled out her History book and placed it in her bag right by her binder.

Brittany took out a few animal erasers from her locker and hid it in the inside pockets of her bag because you never know when they might get stolen.

They were so close to each other, with only Brittany's locker door separating them. Santana didn't like this, the close proximity. She never did.

More awkward silence.

Santana went back to rummaging through her locker, making sure she had everything she needed so she wouldn't have to make multiple trips here. Yes, her bag will be as heavy as fuck the whole day but at least she wouldn't have to run into a certain _someone_.

"Santana?" It was barely a whisper, and Brittany half-hoped that Santana didn't hear her, but she did. And Santana ignored it.

Brittany then kept silent, reassuring herself that there was nothing to apologize for. But as the air grew heavier with something she couldn't point out, something she felt uncomfortable with, she knew she was wrong. She heard Santana's bag zipping shut, and realized she was about to leave. Brittany decided to try before she chickened out.

"Santana." She was surprised her voice sounded strong and determined. She was even more surprised when Santana stopped to look at her.

She wasn't surprised though to see her Russet eyes on fire, and she wasn't surprised to find herself speechless once again.

_It was those eyes_.

They scared the crap out of her!

After a few seconds of silent glaring, Santana was positive that Blondie had finally gotten her message to stay the fuck away from her.

Santana then left for class. And Brittany just watched her until she was gone.

Brittany looked back at her in-locker mirror and saw disappointment in her face; disappointment in herself. And anger of course. There was always a little bit of anger nowadays since she came to this school. Or maybe it was because of someone she'd recently met.

She sighed because either way, she now had an enemy, which was another new thing for her.

_Was every morning going to be like this?_

Brittany closed her locker, huffed in frustration, and headed to class.

* * *

><p>"Sam, you missed step five. You're supposed to substitute the number for x," A hand pointed it out for him. She then wrote the correct procedures under his incorrect ones. Sam shook his head in confusion. This was kind of hopeless.<p>

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," He said as he tried to decipher the intricate language known as math. With uncertainty, he wrote what he hoped would be the conclusion.

"It's alright," She said with a smile on her face when she read his answer. It was correct. And it only took most of the class period to get it.

Going back to her work, which wasn't even halfway finished, she continued, but was quickly interrupted again, with a different blonde this time.

"Rachel, can you help me with number two?" Brittany kept her eyes on the blank line as she called her. Rachel set her pencil down and sighed.

_Looks like I'll have to turn in an incomplete assignment… again_.

She got up from her seat, walked to the other side of their table, and stood next to Brittany. Analyzing the problem her friend was pointing at, Rachel's eyebrows scrunched in mere puzzlement.

"Brittany, that's not an incomplete algebraic expression we have to solve. That's the date line. You're supposed to write the _date_ there," Rachel explained as she looked at the line on the top of Brittany's paper with the words **Date** bolded next to it.

"I know. What's the date today?" Brittany asked. She wasn't good with calendars. No one really taught her how to read one. She was still confused with what a leap year was. Was it like, skipping a year or something?

"It's the third," Rachel replied. Brittany's face quickly changed to a thankful one.

"Thank you!" And she went back to her paper. Rachel nodded and decided to take a quick look at Brittany's work, and she was shocked.

Brittany's paper was finished. There were some mistakes. Okay, a _lot_ of mistakes but perhaps if she had plenty practice, Brittany might be able to pass this class.

_I should get back to my work_, Rachel thought as she tore her eyes from the paper and went back to her seat. She barely had time to tutor Sam Evans let alone Brittany.

"Another day, another dollar," She sighed out as she started working on problem sixteen.

Minutes passed and she was nearly done with her assignment. Humming to Barbra Streisand had apparently gotten her in the zone and before she knew it herself, she was finished. But the accomplished smile on her face was soon wiped off when she heard a pair of giggles.

She looked up from her work and found Sam and Brittany chuckling to themselves. It was probably another one of their inside jokes.

Rachel was still mystified by their sudden friendship. Brittany had just arrived last week and their friendship just clicked. All Sam did was compliment her animal erasers and they were instant buddies.

"What are you two laughing about?" Their giggles stopped, but they still had smiles on their faces. Rachel wondered what kind of lark they were up to.

"Nothing," Sam responded, clearing his throat to keep his straight serious face on.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Brittany added. Rachel looked at them suspiciously then went back to her work. She wrote her name and got up to turn it in the class work basket.

"Another day, another dollar," She sighed out once again as she placed the paper with everyone else's. She couldn't wait for Glee practice. There was some new sheet music she had found in the library she couldn't wait to try out.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the back of class, thinking to herself as Schuester went on with his lecture and blah, blah, blah. This class was practically free credits for her. She didn't want to take it but since graduating required one foreign language credit, she had no choice. It was either this, or <em>Chinese<em>.

Santana let out a breath as she thought of yesterday. She still couldn't believe Blondie had become a Cheerio… and a fucking _co-captain _too! Like, what the fuck? And to make things worse, they had to work together to make a dance routine that Sue would approve of.

_Fucking dance routine_…. Why wasn't hers good enough? She's _Santana Lopez_. Everything she did was done with perfection. All Blondie did was add a few hand-springs and she was suddenly the Michael Jackson reincarnation?

The classroom door clicked shut and Santana snapped out of her reverie. Her gaze instantly went to the interrupter and she was met with the person she was just thinking about, standing in front of the door in obvious embarrassment.

She was now confused.

Santana looked at the seat next to her and found an empty chair. It soon dawned on her that Blondie was never in class and was now tardy. She had no idea of this. Santana thought she was just extra quiet today, which was an improvement from the annoying pencil-tapping.

Mr. Schuester looked at the tardy student in complete shock.

"Brittany?" He looked at her and then back at Santana. Now _he_ was confused. Santana came on time and Brittany came tardy? Maybe he should lay off the coffee…

"Why are you late?" Mr. Schuester asked. There must be a good reason. He watched her face flush and her feet shuffle uneasily.

"I sorta forgot where class was and got lost." Brittany trailed off, giving a shrug. Some of her classmates snickered, some didn't care, and Santana just watched. Mr. Schuester blinked in response.

"How did you get here then?" This has happened a few times, new students getting lost. Even students from here still got lost and walked in to the wrong classes.

"I guessed," Brittany gave her honest answer. She did guess. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo was always her backup plan whenever she was lost. It was effective during SAT 10 too.

"Well… Lucky guess," Mr. Schuester said, "Please go to your seat and try not to get lost again," He motioned her to the back, where Brittany's smile turned to a frown at the sight of the person occupying it, who was filing her nails again. After this morning, she kinda hoped Santana wouldn't be here today. Looks like she'll have to deal with her again.

"M'kay," She muttered half-heartedly and walked to her seat.

Santana paused for a second in her filing when Brittany's chair scraped against the floors, and resumed once again once she was seated. Neither one greeted or even acknowledged that the other was there.

The rest of the class period went on in this manner, with Santana filing her nails and Brittany trying her best to focus on the words leaving Mr. Schuester's mouth. A couple of times, Brittany would accidentally do something that would trigger Santana's bitchy side to come out; things like facing her way, or looking at her, or tapping her pen again and again.

And before Santana could do anything about it, the bell rang. She blinked with a tinge of surprise as the chimes ricocheted around the halls because time flew by way too quickly nowadays. Brittany was already pushing her chair in, eager to leave this room.

"See you guys tomorrow! Don't forget to review your vocabs," Mr. Schuester reminded everyone as they rushed out of class. Brittany took a mental note on that and hoped she would remember to study. She even kicked Lord Tubbington out of her room the other day (in her study time) so she wouldn't get distracted by his tubbingness.

Brittany paused to adjust her bag. Before she could register who was near her, she simultaneously elbowed the person next to her.

"_Fuck_!" Santana muttered as a sharp thin _something_ poked her arm. It instantly occurred to her that it was a body part, and it belonged to her Michael Jackson slushy-throwing co-captain.

Brittany gulped as she received a glare. It was like she had poked a bear with a stick. And this wasn't a friendly one like Yogi the Bear.

Santana was about to lash at her with her vicious words but Mr. Schuester, surprisingly, stopped her before anything could be said.

"_Santana_," He said sternly as he looked at both of them. Brittany was thankful for the teacher, and quickly left before the girl could get a chance at her. Santana scoffed as Brittany ran off to class and looked back at Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, she had it coming," She explained because no one gets at Santana Lopez _twice_ and expects to get away with their reputation still intact.

"You wouldn't want afterschool gum scraping duty now, would you?" He knew Santana would say no, and he was right.

"No."

"Then head to class and _no_ funny business," Santana rolled her eyes at Schuester's words. Of course it wouldn't be funny; well, to someone it wouldn't be, but to her, _hilarious_.

"Whatever," She left before he could say anything back and went to her next period, Geometry. Her frown soon turned to a smile when a blonde caught up with her on the way to class as they do every day.

"About time Lopez, what took you so long?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Santana snorted at the look she was receiving. Like _anything_ happened.

"It wasn't my fault Fabray. Schuester was trying to be an _actual_ teacher," She couldn't believe that Schuester actually stopped her whilst she tried to terrorize a student. She did it so many times last year that he stopped, and now here he was again, saving little Ms. Goody goody two shoes.

"How is he being an _actual_ teacher?" From Quinn's experience in Glee Club, Mr. Schuester was actually a very nice and caring teacher. Well, it did seem a little creepy at times but he _was_ their Glee coach, and weren't Glee instructors sorta _supposed_ to be close with their students? Okay… maybe she should stop now.

"Q, he never gave a shit whenever I try to defend myself from a student, but today, he just came out of nowhere and gave me a talk. _The damn girl got away_."

"_You_? _Defend yourself_?" Quinn couldn't believe it. People were _scared_ to look Santana in the eye let alone get in a fight with her, "Which girl actually tried to get in a fight with you?" She never heard of someone brave enough in this school.

"This weird, clumsy, blonde behemoth," Santana described Blondie at the top of her head as they entered class.

They proceeded to their seats in the back.

"People have _names_ you know. It makes them a _little_ easier to distinguish from the one thousand students attending here," Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm that Santana didn't miss.

Santana's blonde behemoth description wasn't good enough. Quinn was picturing a Finn with a blonde wig. And let me tell you something. _Not_ pretty.

"Like I even remember their names," Santana said after giving a snort. She literally didn't remember Blondie's name. All she knew was that it started with a B, and she was surprised she even remembered _that_ much. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but was interjected.

"Everyone settle down!" A bald, middle-aged man with a beer gut exclaimed as everyone took a seat, effectively interrupting them from their side conversation. The two friends ruminated but decided to talk afterwards; they faced forward before they could be given detention.

Turns out they were going to construct special quadrilaterals today, such as parallelograms, so everyone had all their tools out for the assignment. Santana was having a rough time using a compass.

"_Bitch_," Santana cursed at the contraption as it slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. She wasn't good with constructing _anything_ and the fact that she was extra irritated from Blondie didn't make anything better.

She quickly bent down to retrieve it and received a quirky look from Quinn when she sat back down.

"Wow, bitching at inanimate objects. That's something new I haven't seen in a while," Quinn said. Everyone bitches at objects but what Santana did looked like she was bitching about something else too.

Quinn instantly received a look from her friend.

"_Shut it Fabray_."

"_Sorry,_" She stressed out as she held up her hands in defense. They then went back to their work. There was a short silence before Quinn decided to interrupt her again.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Santana replied shortly. Another silence passed where Quinn just stared at Santana expectantly, and she gave in, dropping her pencil restlessly as she looked in Quinn's Hazel eyes.

"Look, its Cheerios okay?" Santana said, telling Quinn the same thing she told Sam, but added another thing this time, "It's my fucking _co-captain_," She mutter the last word in disgust.

"Co-captain?" She suddenly remembered the new member of New Directions who had just became a cheerleader, a cheerleader _co-captain_ specifically. "_Oh_, you mean Brittany Pierce?"

"Whatever," Santana muttered. It wasn't like she was going to use her real name anyways. Blondie was a better name since she never thought of her as a real person.

"What's wrong with Brittany? She's like, super nice." Quinn was amazed at Brittany's cordial demeanor. They had only been friends for a few days, omit the weekend, and they were closer than she'd ever been with the other members of New Directions, actually it was just Tina, but you get the picture.

"She's the reason Schuester gave me a talk," Santana watched as Quinn's eyebrow shot up quickly.

"She's _weird, clumsy, blonde behemoth_?" Quinn quoted Santana's description of Brittany. Wow, Brittany does _not_ look like Finn with a blonde wig.

"Brittany, blonde behemoth, I don't see the difference." Santana shrugged, really not seeing the difference between the names; they all_ did_ start with the letter B. Quinn brushed off Santana's comment and went to her next question.

"What did she do?" She waited with pure curiosity for a big story to leave Santana's mouth, but all that came out was-

"She elbowed me."

Plain silence as Quinn stared at her gob smacked.

"What?" Santana asked from the look she was getting from Fabray. She was giving her more looks than usual today. It took a while for Quinn to answer her question, and she answered it with another question.

"_That's it_?"

Now Santana was the silent one. Quinn took that as a yes.

"That doesn't sound like much," She said, and was surprised when Santana instantly switched into bitch mode.

"_Much_?" Santana stressed the word out, "Oh, did I forget to mention she spilled her slushy all over my uniform last Friday so I had to go home, have a fucking hard time choosing between Clorox and Woolite because my maid wasn't there; _don't even get me started on the washing machine_, and as a result, I skipped first period, came late for second _and _she humiliated me in front of my own squad?" She was catching her breathe when she finished. That was the first time she tried to pull a Berry, which was saying more than a sentence without pausing or breathing, and she was never going to attempt it again.

Quinn blinked in response. That was a lot to take in. Santana waited as Quinn quickly processed her words.

"I'm sure the slushy was an accident, and how did she humiliate you in front of the Cheerios again?" How Brittany could _purposely_ cause anyone distress was foreign to Quinn.

"She just added a few moves in my routine and _everyone thought it was the best thing in the world_," Santana mocked in a baby voice because it was true.

"Oh, I forgot that she dances amazing."

Santana rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Even her best friend was going to side with the enemy now. _Just great_.

"She does," Quinn gave a shrug because you can't deny the truth.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Santana's eyebrow quirked up.

"She's in New Directions."

Quinn watched as Santana gave her a lost, confused look. She rolled her eyes, knowing _New Directions_ was the stupidest name but Mr. Schuester wasn't planning to change it anytime soon. No one in this school even remembers it!

"Brittany's in _Glee Club_," Quinn restated. Santana threw her hands up in finality.

"It's official. I'm never joining the club," She shook her head as she crossed her arms over each other.

"_You_ were planning to_ join_?" Today was full of so many surprises for Quinn. Puck had gotten her a _real_ gift for their monthsary, Santana was planning to join New Directions, _Puck_ had gotten her a _**real**_ gift for their monthsary, and Brittany, who was the nicest person she knew, was causing Santana distress. Oh, and Puck had gotten her a real gift for their monthsary, she almost forgot to mention that one.

"Well, Sam kept bugging me about joining the damn thing so yeah, I _kinda __**was**_ considering it," Santana said, obviously stressing out _kinda _and _was_ because it was the past. She wasn't planning to join it now.

"Santana," The teacher interrupted their conversation _again_. He quickly examined her work and frowned, "That's not a parallelogram. You've just constructed a rhombus. Redo your parallelogram and I'll check on you later," He said, and then went to the next set of students.

"_Fat asswipe_," Santana muttered low enough that Quinn couldn't hear as she burned a hole in the back of their teacher's bald, shiny head.

"You should give her a chance you know," Quinn snapped Santana out of her daily glaring. It took a moment for Santana to figure out who she was referring to, and when she did, her face contorted in disgust.

"She's a new student _and_ she's the nicest person when you get to know her," Quinn didn't want these two to have any complications when she was getting along with both of them. Santana snorted.

"For all we know, she could be a serial killer on the FBI's most wanted list, singling out people right now until she's ready to strike."

Quinn stared at Santana with a mixture of disbelief, a little disgust, and just plain _what-the-fuck-did-you-smoke_?

"What?" Santana gave a shrug, "It could happen." Quinn ignored her comment.

"Just give her a chance," She tried again.

"Fuck no," Santana Lopez never gave second chances. If she did, people would take advantage of her.

"Why _not_?"

"You know what?" Santana gave her friend an irritated look, "I'm not having this conversation right now," She said, and decided to redo her parall-whatever which was due at the end of class.

Quinn tried to ask again, but Santana shushed her with hand motions. The rest of the period went on like this.

"_Motherfucker_," Santana cursed as her compass fell onto the floors again.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, four – five, six – seven, <em>eight<em>," Brittany and Santana recited the numbers as they, along with the squad, followed the routine. A few more minutes passed and they were finished.

"That was awesome!" Brittany praised the whole squad. The routine wasn't intense like the stuff she's done in New York, but she broke a little sweat all the same.

"One more time," Santana ordered, not sounding the least impressed. Her words received a few groans from the rest of the squad. Brittany looked at her in concern, a frown was on her face.

"Santana," Brittany said her name carefully, not sure how she'll respond, "I think we should have a water break first," She knew everyone needed a little rest before going another round.

"_Don't_ call me Santana," The captain said, meeting her co-captain's gaze with a glare, "And no, what I say goes, and _I_ say we do it again," She said with so much authority, Brittany wondered why Santana even needed a co-captain in the first place.

Santana bent down to double check her shoe laces because she didn't want to fall and ruin her face. Brittany stood there, watching her in irritation from Santana's lack of caring. Doesn't she care for her squad _at all_?

"But they're all tired," Brittany continued with blatant concern in her tone. She quickly noticed Santana's flushed face and heavy panting, "And you look a little burnt out too," She added.

Wrong move.

"I'm _fine_," Santana snapped, getting the attention of a few Cheerios. Brittany winced from her tone and said nothing. _Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning_.

Santana got up and looked at everyone before getting back in formation.

"One more time guys!" She called out. Brittany sighed, just like this morning, and got into formation next to Santana. Glee Club was more fun than this.

"A five, six, seven, _eight_!"

They started the routine again. Brittany soon noticed Santana's movements were slowing a tad but decided to ignore it and go along with the routine.

Santana was exhausted, and thirsty.

"One, two, three, four – five, six – seve-" The Cheerios ceased in their routine when they heard a faint _smack!_ sound in the front; looking at the scene, there was a blonde apologetically looking at a brunette, who was now on the ground.

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, __**sorry**_!" Brittany repeated as she covered her mouth. She was speechless.

"What the _fuck_!" Santana picked herself off the grass. She was _beyond_ aggravated right now. She was dancing, and then _BAM_, a fucking arm smacked her in the face.

"God, that is the _last straw_," She was about to all Lima Heights on this bitch, but a few Cheerios were brave enough to hold her back, a few even blocked Brittany.

"_What is your problem_?" Brittany graveled in agitation, surprising the squad because she was always a happy person. Santana wasn't fazed by it.

"Problem? You're the one with the problem! Your freakish size keeps getting in everyone's way!" Santana retorted as the girls held her back. Brittany gave the best glare she could muster.

"What are you talking about? You were too slow, that's why _you_ got in _my_ way," Brittany said. And it was the truth, "I _told_ you you needed a water break," She said in a _told ya' so_ tone. Santana's jaw clenched disturbingly.

"I'm _fucking fine_!"

"**STOP**!" Sue bellowed through her megaphone before things could get any more barbaric than they already were. Santana instantly stopped with her struggling as the Cheerios released hold of her. She then took on a stoic stance.

Brittany was still mad, but stopped glaring and was looking at Coach Sue now. She looked upset though.

Sue's eyes switched from Santana to Brittany and back again.

"Never in my experience as a coach, have I ever witnessed such savage ferocity between two of my own Cheerios," Everyone was silent as she continued, "I am extremely disappointed in both of you."

She motioned both of them to the front of her. Despite their distaste to do anything but, they followed. Brittany and Santana were now facing Sue.

"You two. Make up now," She ordered.

Silence.

"_Now,_" She pressed on when neither did anything.

They faced each other, with Brittany being the first to offer her hand. Santana was reluctant, but took her hand moments after, and was disturbed by how astonishingly warm they were. _Definitely disinfecting my hand first thing when I get home_.

"_Sorry_," They both muttered as they shook their hands lightly, and pulled away seconds later.

Santana then grabbed her bag and walked off without saying anything. Brittany watched with a mixture of emotions as the girl walked away. She was mad, sad, _and_ she pitied Santana. It was a weird feeling.

Sue didn't bother to call her though; she needed to ask Brittany something anyways.

"Brittany. I know I told you and Santana to make a routine together, but I think I speak for everyone here who wants the National's trophy that _you_ should make it," Sue said with a smile and a nod. The rest of the Cheerios had dispersed when Santana left, and were now engrossed in their own side conversations to even pay attention to them.

"But-" Brittany began, but was interrupted.

"But you'll have to teach Santana first so that the rest of the squad will have two people to follow," Sue added, Brittany's own worried look went right over her head.

"You have three weeks," She said, and then switched on her megaphone.

"Everyone is now dismissed! Practice is over!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know. Quintana were talking for like, _way_ too long, but I couldn't stop typing D: Anyways, what do you guys think? I know, I know... Santana keeps having shit days since Brittany came. But don't worry, it shall get better in later chapters ;D

The next chapter update will vary depending on how much work I get and how inspired I am at the time. Sometimes, it takes me an hour to type just 500 words, other times, 1000 in an hour. And Jesus, no Glee until November is gonna kill me! D:

What did you think of last week's episode? I **loved** it. Well, only the Mike & Brittany scenes as well as that little Brittana scene we got at the end when Santana got the part for Anita. *faints* Oh... I hate that they turned Mercedes into such a bitch :/ Ugh.

Bye! :D

PS. Thanks to everyone who reviews! Your opinions and praise (praise for what, I'm not sure because I think my writing sucks and could use some serious improving) really are the best motivators :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I wanted to get this short chapter out before I start on my English essay and Biology project tomorrow and for the rest of the week (groans sulkingly). Anyways, I think there's 2 more weeks until a new episode of Glee AND Brittana, my sweet, sweet, lovely Brittana :'D Oh how I already miss thee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 - Lemme tell ya one time<strong>

"So, I was wondering," Sam said nonchalantly as he leaned against the lockers, "It's been a while since we've last hung out, and I thought I should stop by your house afterschool."

Santana followed his line of vision and stopped at her chest. She then snorted, already knowing his motives.

"Really Sam? Those are your best lines to get sex?" This kid sometimes had no game at all.

She watched his face turn a light shade of pink.

"Uh, I never said anything about that. I just wanted to hang out," He managed to mumble as he avoided her unconvinced stares.

"_Sure_ you do," She rolled her eyes. It was true that they haven't done it in a while, but he could've at least _tried_ to seduce her or something.

Looking past Sam's head, Santana caught the familiar shade of blonde hair, bouncing merrily in a tight ponytail as the owner made her way to them. Santana's jaw clenched instinctively and her eyes narrowed on the target. She could still feel the slap as if it had happened yesterday… wait, it did.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who turned around curiously to see what was bothering her so much.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Santana replied quickly. She didn't want to talk about Blondie with her boyfriend. She's already sick of Quinn telling her she should be nice and give second chances.

Sam's attention stayed on the newcomer though as he broke into a smile, instantly recognizing his friend from Algebra and Glee Club.

"Hi Brittany," He greeted her, surprising Santana as she watched her co-captain return the smile.

"Hey Sam." She had almost walked back the way she came when she saw Santana, but her books were getting heavy and she didn't want to carry them all day, so here she was. She also had some information to tell her.

"You_ know_ her?" Santana asked Sam in disbelief as she took her place beside him. Brittany had hoped the three of them would never meet at the same time but that would've been close to impossible. She shifted her attention to the floors when Santana started glaring.

"Yeah, we're classmates in Algebra," He said, "Rachel is always helping the both of us with our problems…" Sam trailed off as his smile disappeared; noticing the way Santana was looking at Brittany, who was looking at her shoes with unusual interest.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, noting for the first time how much tension was thriving in the air. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Brittany waited for Santana's answer, wondering how she'd describe their situation to her boyfriend. Her eyes stayed glued to her feet. This might not go so well.

Santana could tell Blondie wasn't talking anytime soon so she answered for them.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." Brittany's eyes snapped up to Santana. She totally didn't see that coming. She could see the strained smile plastered on Santana's face.

Sam didn't notice the obvious lie, which made Brittany wonder how many times he's taken Santana's fake smiles to heart.

"Anyways, Brittany," Sam turned to her as he motioned towards Santana, "This is my girlfriend, Santana, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the introductions," Santana unabashedly cut him off, "We already know each other."

"I'm her co-captain," Brittany decided to add when Sam seemed bemused.

"Oh, so you two must be sorta close then," It seemed more like a question as he looked between them for reassurance.

Santana met Brittany's cobalt eyes and went back to Sam's.

"You can say that," Her face was feeling sore from smiling this long. The way Sam was talking about them, like they were friends, was making her feel queasy. If this went on any longer, she'd need a barf bag soon.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" She asked as politely as her face would allow. Brittany had never seen someone look so uncomfortable whilst smiling. And why Santana would want to talk to her alone was puzzling as well. At least it'd make talking to Santana alone easier.

"Sure," Sam said, "I was supposed to meet Mike in the choir room anyways." Santana gave him a look and he explained with a shrug, "I need help with my dancing."

She nodded in understanding and received a light peck on the cheek.

"Afterschool at your house then?" His eyes were watching her in anticipation. She responded with a nod. Her approval changed his demeanor entirely.

"I'll drive us to your house then babe," He gave Santana another peck before turning back to Brittany.

"See you in class Brittany."

"Yeah, see ya." Brittany received a smile from him before he left for the choir room. She watched his figure disappear beyond the halls before turning her attention back to Santana, whose sudden soured expression took her by surprise.

Santana took a step towards her, which was something she always did when intimidating. She had to look up to meet her eyes but that didn't cease the words from spilling out of her mouth.

"I don't know what your plan is, but _stay away _from my boyfriend," Santana had watched their friendly exchange and didn't like it. She knew what _those_ led up to.

"Why?" Brittany watched as Santana snorted. She suddenly wondered why Santana snorted so much, and brushed off the thought of her being a descendent of an endangered pig species.

"Don't act like you're so _innocent and clueless_," Santana retorted, "I _know_ what you're trying to do here."

Brittany gave a look of sheer puzzlement, which had Santana wondering if Brittany was really pretending or not; but she pushed the thought out of her head because it wasn't like she'd apologize for it anyways.

"Stop playing dumb with me," Santana could see the blues in Brittany's eyes glistening sharply from her words and she _knew_ she'd finally dug underneath that pale skin of hers, "I know you're pretending to befriend the nicest _and_ hottest guy in this school so you can steal him away from me the _second_ my back is turned."

"I'm _not_ playing dumb," Brittany fumed in contempt as she restrained herself from breaking down because of one stupid comment. She was getting tired of Santana shooting her down.

"_Sure_ you're not," Santana gave a sarcastic chuckle and Brittany couldn't help her unfiltered mouth from slipping this one time.

"And I have no interest in Sam because he looks like Justin Bieber," She watched with amazing satisfaction as Santana's chuckle stopped cold and was replaced with a gasp.

"_Take that back_," Her voice seethed. Brittany tried to hide her satisfaction this time.

"Take what back?" She asked, pulling off confusion terribly.

"I'm not falling for your stupid charade Blondie," Santana's coffee-shaded eyes were extremely dark, it almost left Brittany speechless like all those other times. She quickly snapped out of her hazy thoughts in realization.

"For the last time, my name's _Brittany_!" What was so hard about calling her by her name? It certainly wasn't 'Blondie' Susan Pierce.

"I honestly don't care," Santana stated insensitively as she examined her nails just to piss Brittany off. What she received in response completely stunned her.

"I feel sorry for you Santana."

She immediately snapped her eyes to Brittany, who was now counting on her fingers.

"You have no friends, you're a big meanie, _and_ you're grumpy all the time," Brittany was soon left with the only valid rationalization.

"When's the last time you had sex?" She threw a quizzical glance at Santana. Lord Tubbington got super grumpy when he stayed away from girl cats too long. Her _Hello Kitty_ beanbag ended up paying the price.

"_Shut…__**up**_," Santana growled. Brittany felt a quick chill run down her back from the sound, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She wasn't sure if she was frightened by Santana's anger, or turned on… or _both_, but she knew she was spooked.

"No. I won't," Brittany stated audaciously despite the goose bumps telling her otherwise, "Sue also said that I'm making the routine now."

"_What_? Since when?" Santana's teeth clenched as her mind tried to process what had just been stated.

"Yesterday, right after you left."

Santana eyed Brittany suspiciously, looking into her Steel Blues that were startlingly easier to read than most. Despite this advantage, she found only sheer honesty and a little fear in them, which was useless.

Her mind was now racing.

How could this happen? What was she going to do now? How could Sue not tell her about this? _Maybe that's why Brittany came to us this morning, to tell me about it_. But did that mean Sue was warming up to Brittany more than her? Was her status of Head Cheerio suddenly at stake now? _No, Brittany is pretty much jelly and marshmallows compared to me. A girl has to be as tough as fuck to __**be**__ a Head Cheerio_.

Brittany was wondering if Santana had gone into a coma whilst standing up, because she hadn't moved, blinked, or shown signs of life since she'd told her the news. The blonde was about to poke Santana's boob to see if she'd wake up (since that woke Brittany up easily), but the Head Cheerio had snapped out of her thoughts before Brittany could do such things.

"You know what? _I'm happy for you_," Santana's irreverent sarcasm was lost on Brittany, who blinked in surprise, "And this means we'll see each other less. It's a total win for me." Santana smirked because she needed to keep what was left of her bruised ego intact.

"Actually, I have to teach it to you too," Brittany deadpanned, catching Santana off-guard.

"_What_?" Her condescending façade deteriorated into utter incredulity as Brittany's words pounded her ears. _Please tell me this girl's fucking with me_!

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_!" The bell rang, overpowering Brittany's words and silencing Santana's protests.

Students suddenly filled the halls as they hurried to their first classes. Mumbles and side conversations were soon thriving, making it impossible for Santana to grumble about Sue's decisions; the scene before them reminded Brittany of the traffic jams that infested New York. Both girls looked at each other and decided to part as well.

Neither said any farewells as they went their ways. Santana couldn't help but think the world hated her.

* * *

><p>Brittany squinted her eyes as if it'd make the paper easier to read and slowly read the passage a third time. She still didn't get it.<p>

She read it a fourth time.

Taking a short breath because her head was starting to pound, she decides to take a little break.

"Ow," She mumbles as the words pulse through her head. _Big...words_.

A dinging sound startles her while simultaneously intensifying the pounding in her head and she suddenly remembers she's in her third period, English class. She blinks as she registers the other bodies surrounding her getting out of their seats.

"Time's up! Turn in your work at my desk!" A small, middle-aged lady with way too much Botox injected in her face squeaked as she teetered to the front of class in her six-inch heels.

Brittany looked down at her paper in disappointment. She didn't even answer the first question! It was the first paragraph of the paper she couldn't seem to grasp. Maybe she should ask Lord Tubbington to tutor her in exchange for melted cheese in a pot? He loved those.

The cheerleader sighed and got up to turn in her work. Once back in her seat, she turned her attention to the front where the lady was starting her lecture on antecedents, auxiliary verbs and other words Brittany thought were in French.

It wasn't long before the teacher's tiny voice became a nuisance to Brittany and her mind was soon blocking it as always. For some reason, it did that.

The cheerleader's thoughts wandered to Lord Tubbington, her mom's amazing cookies, back to Lord Tubbington, to her little sister, and stopped on today's most recent events.

Algebra had been the same as usual, except for the times Brittany would take to cautiously examine the windows of the room to assure herself that Santana wasn't spying on her. Santana had made it _clear_ this morning that she didn't like Brittany and her boyfriend conversing.

Second period was the same as well. She and Santana were silent as always. The only difference, which was actually a huge one, was the fact that she had tried to apologize to her.

"_Santana," Brittany wasn't surprised when the brunette responded with silence; she was used to it by now. "I'm really sorry if I did anything to make you hate me this much. I really didn't mean for any of these thing to happen to you. It just sorta…happened." _

_Brittany was terrible with words, which was something she hated about herself. Her mind would come up with the most awesomest things but it left her mouth all flat and bland._

_She tentatively waited for a response of any kind. She soon got it after staring at Santana for too long._

"_**Whatever**__," Santana replied, finding Brittany's behavior purely grating. She just wanted the blonde to stop her staring; it was freaking her out more than Berry's tacky outfits._

_Brittany took that the best way possible as a small smile graced her lips. She shifted her attention back to the front. Maybe Santana didn't hate her anymore?_

"_Why are you __**smiling**__ like that? It's fucking creepy."_

_Okay, maybe she still hated her._

Brittany wasn't sure if Santana had accepted her apology or not, but one thing was for certain, she wasn't the bad guy. She had apologized and if Santana didn't accept it, then tough luck for her!

"Excuse me?" A heavily Irish-accented voice snapped her out of second period. Her eyes blinked and she noticed her classmate for the first time.

"Hm?" She managed to get out. She quickly noted the guy's cute baby face and his cobalt eyes that stared back at her questioningly.

"Ms. Canahay passed the assignments down the rows, and you still have the papers. I was wondering if you'd pass the rest down?" He motioned to the rest of the people beside him, who were waiting for the papers as well.

"Oh, sorry," Brittany apologized as she took one paper and handed the rest to the guy, who did the same and passed it down.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked as he turned back to her. His voice reminded her of Leprechauns.

"Brittany," She smiled, always loving another opportunity to make new friends, especially with Leprechauns, which she _knew_ existed! Rachel now owes her a serenade of _My Headband_, "Brittany Susan Pierce."

"My name's Rory Flanagan," He greeted, shaking her hand as he threw a smile. Brittany grinned back.

"Are you part like, part-Leprechaun or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I'm just trying to move plots along and stuff. I'm keeping this author note short because I'm exhausted and need to get my much needed 8 hours of sleep. And yay for some development!

The next chapter might come next week... or maybe sooner if I'm motivated enough? ;) Haha. Brittana Brittana Brittana Brittana _Heather Morris_ Brittana Brittana _Naya_ Brittana Brittana Brittana Brittana and I'm out!

Next Chapter: Some Lord Tubbington! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I apologize to anyone not fond of Samtana. This chapter is just to move the story along. And this story won't really have much of them (Samtana)... only when it is needed I guess. Anyways, a week and a half until Brittana! :D (Yes, I'm marking my calendar for this event that could change the world)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 - Meow?<strong>

Her lithe, strong physique carried her across the room with ease. Light had been generously filling the room the whole day and the result was the now heavily heated air; a tiny bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she landed her fourth hand-spring. The song's quick beats soon changed to more mellow ones. Taking a quick breath, she took another leap, landing on the other side with grace as she let herself drown in the music.

Her iPod dock changed to another song, so Brittany changed her style to accompany it.

Brittany's mind was on autopilot as she let the music do the moves for her. Dancing was simple. It was just letting the beats and harmonies paint pretty much everything for you. You just had to be able to clear your mind and keep up with everything.

She had been doing this every afterschool since Sue had given her the task, and Brittany was pleased to see she was almost done with the routine. She just needed to make a few more tweaks here and there, and then she can teach Santana and the rest of the squad.

_Hopefully they can keep up_ Brittany thought as she took a little water break, sipping at the lukewarm bottle as her heartbeat gradually slowed to normal.

The bedroom door creaked open and Brittany looked at the intruder to find her cat.

"Lord Tubbington, you know you're supposed to knock first before coming into anyone's room," Brittany said as the cat made its way to its bed. She watched as the cat struggled_ just_ to get _on_ the cushion. The sight reminded Brittany of something she'd promised to do but had forgotten.

"Lord Tubbington… I've got an idea," She said as she gave a smile. Lord Tubbington looked at her with delight, thinking of more melted cheese in a pot.

Brittany approached the cat, scooped it up, and quickly left her room, her iPod switched to another song as it was left unattended.

* * *

><p>Santana entered her bedroom in no hurry at all. It was afterschool, her parents weren't home (as always), and she didn't have Biology homework the size of dictionaries. <em>Finally<em>!

Her hair lightly dripped a trail along the floorboards as she approached her currently occupied bed; her expression changed to one of surprise to find the person occupying it awake. He usually slept right after they finished.

"Done with your shower already? I wanted to join," Sam gave a disappointed look as he watched her open a wardrobe door and disappear inside the spacious room.

Santana's eyes moved around the room, where two walls were filled with clothes, and one whole wall composed of only and _only_, shoes. Quickly, she went to the nearest rack lined with her favorite branded shit.

"Be quicker next time instead of staying in bed then," Santana called out as she fished through many tops for anything comfy.

"I think I'll stay in bed," Replied Sam, who was now staring at the Charcoal ceilings of her room.

Santana had decided on a simple, lightning-bluish tank top but ended up throwing the garment across the room as if it had STDs because its color was the exact same shade as a pair of pitied eyes. A pair of pitied eyes that also turned bright and happy when talking with Sam, who was her fucking _boyfriend_.

She quickly settled for a nifty, yet velvety, red sweater and a pair of denim shorts. Dropping her towel to the ground, she slipped the top on along with thongs and the shorts. Satisfied with her choice, she left her favorite room in the house. Ignoring the questioning look thrown at her, Santana went to the mirror and started fixing her post-sex hair.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked when he noticed the sudden shift in Santana's mood. Something wasn't right. She seemed a little… bothered. He watched as she softly brushed her hair. Santana stared at her reflection.

"Do you like Brittany?" The question came out before she could even stop herself. It had been occupying her thoughts for some time now.

Sam was surprised at the question. Santana's only seen him and Brittany talk once, which was yesterday, and she's already fretting about it – but he should've known. Santana was always the mega-jealous type.

Santana set her brush down as she watched him like a hawk through the mirror.

Sam quickly thought of any tactful explanation, knowing that a pissed Santana was never a good thing to brush shoulders with. Shifting to a sitting position, he said with uncertainty what he hoped wouldn't result with him getting kicked out of this house naked.

"Well, yeah. I like talking with her. It's like talking with one of the guys… except she's nice and won't punch me in the arm whenever I seem nerdy because I love Avatar," He waited silently for a response but got none.

Sam looked to the mirror at Santana's reflection; she was facing down with her eyes hard. His anxiety went away at the sight.

Finding a pair of boxers, the guy slipped it on and made his way to the silent girl. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Brown, damp hair left wet streaks across his chest.

He felt Santana's body instantly stiffen but he didn't think much of it. Their hugs always went like this, and as time went on, he got used to it.

"Santana, there's nothing going on between us. And it would be creepy because she looks a lot like my cousin from Florida." He smiled when her body slightly relaxed and she was now looking at him through the mirror.

"I love you," Sam said. Santana didn't know what else to say back, so she just went with the usual reply.

"I love you too," She stated, slightly relieved that her boyfriend was one thing Brittany wouldn't be stealing from her… or ruining.

* * *

><p>"Lord Tubbington! You need…to...get out of….the house…<em>now<em>!" The owner puffed out as she tugged at her cat's humongous body frustratingly. Claws screeched against the floors as it cried in fear.

Brittany's fingers gradually slipped through the sleek fur and before she realized it, she lost the grip and was now grabbing at air. Staggering backwards, she let out a squeal as her bottom met the floors, the cat's body ended up falling too. Both parties stayed still in silence in that moment, catching their breath.

She didn't know that telling her cat about it before leaving would get it _this_ frightened.

"_Oh no you don't_," Brittany shot up again before Lord Tubbington could even move a chubby paw; her hands now had a firmer grip on him this time as she attempted to drag him out of the living room.

She kept her eyes behind her as she maneuvered past the couch and coffee table, but paused in confusion when the weight she was dragging seemed heavier. Looking back at the cat, she realized he had been grabbing hold of the couch's leg.

At the sight, Brittany immediately dropped his body and unhooked the claws on her family's furniture. _Thank goodness they aren't home_.

"You_ need_ this walk! The doctor said you have to get exercise or you might get diabetes!" She stated sternly as she opted to carry him instead, even though her arms would be numb the following morning.

Lord Tubbington groaned at the mere mention of anything physical-related.

"It's for your own good," Brittany's authoritive voice was rarely used, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Yesterday, after school, they had gone to the vet for the first time, and the news the lady-vet had told her was not good at all.

For breakfast, Brittany had tried feeding Lord Tubbington some fish, like what normal _healthy_ cats ate, but he took a sniff and just_ left_ it there, where it ended up spoiling. Hours later, someone had eaten all the lasagna on the table, and she knew it wasn't her.

The cat squirmed in her arms but Brittany just held on tighter, pretty much restraining the pet from any more movement. Lord Tubbington quickly gave up his attempts of escape, aware of his owner's amazing upper-body strength from all the fast movements she did when she played weird sounds from that sound box in her room.

They were soon out of the house and on Brittany's driveway.

"The air here is so much cleaner than New York's," Brittany said to herself as she tasted the crisp air. It also hit her as she looked near the sidewalks that there were _actual_ trees that _weren't_ found only in Parks.

She walked down her driveway, holding her cat as she reached the sidewalk. Brittany then took a breath; they were going to start _here_.

"Okay Lord Tubbington," Brittany began as she lightly placed her cat down, "We are going for a light walk to the park and then back here. I'm not going to give anything too hard for you. It's only like, an hour walk, so we'll still have time to catch tonight's marathon of One Tree Hill."

Brittany slipped on Lord Tubbington's collar and latched on the leash. She wasn't used to leashes but the vet had recommended it in case Lord Tubbington got lost. Brittany had then purchased a leash for herself because lord knows how many times she had gotten lost herself.

The cat grumbled at the object wrapped around its neck, this wasn't fun. He just wanted to go back in the new house and eat whatever lasagna he hadn't finished yesterday.

"Here we go!" Brittany chirped as she took a few steps but was stopped when Lord Tubbington's leash didn't budge. She took a weary sigh and looked back at her cat.

Lord Tubbington gaped at the sidewalk in fear. The thought of walking for an hour was daunting.

"Lord Tubbington! Let's _go_," Brittany repeatedly tugged the leash as she stared at her frozen cat.

"I'll stop Sundae Sundays if you don't start walking."

Brittany shrieked in utter surprise as she was suddenly being pulled _by_ the leash as the cat ran with all its might down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>After using all his might (which had only gotten them past their neighbor's house), Lord Tubbington's frantic pace was reduced to a slug's pacing, which was fine by Brittany because that's what she had kind of expected from him anyways. Good thing the park was close!<p>

"I told you it wasn't so bad," Brittany told Lord Tubbington but received no response. She had a feeling she'll be getting the silent treatment for a while, which saddened her, but there was no choice since Lord Tubbington's health was at risk.

They walked in silence for a few blocks. Some passer-byers gave weird looks at Lord Tubbington, which Brittany didn't notice as she threw smiles at them. She waved at a passing mother and child once, who amicably waved back.

She didn't expect to run into a friend though.

"_Brittany_?" The girl turned to the familiar voice and gave a smile as a guy smiled back.

"It _is_ you!"

"Hey Sam!" Brittany exclaimed as she was soon engulfed in a brotherly hug. She almost dropped the leash when he lightly spun her around. He finally let her go and looked at the other pair of curious eyes watching him.

"That's your cat?" He was astonished by the size of the animal accompanying Brittany. At first he thought it was a small bear. But it was actually a cat… a very big cat. Brittany didn't take notice of his face as she motioned towards her cat.

"Yeah, his name's Lord Tubbington. We're just going for a walk to the park," She said, looking back at Sam who gave a little smile and a nod.

"Cool."

Brittany then noticed the big house behind him, which looked like it belonged in the monthly issues for family dream houses.

"Your house is so… _big_," Brittany stated with not much articulacy as she continued her staring. She never noticed this house when her family came… she must've been too busy playing games with her sister.

Lord Tubbington stared along with her, wondering how many pizzas that family could afford with _that_ house. Sam gave a little chuckle, shaking his head.

"Oh no, it's not mine. It's Santana's. I just came over to spend some time with her," He stated, not noticing the way Brittany's eyes seemed to dull and a frown placed on her lips when Santana's name reached her ears.

"Oh." She deadpanned.

"Anyways, I'd better get to Burt's Shop now," Sam said as he pointed in a random direction, "I promised Finn I'd help him in the shop today."

"K, see ya." Brittany said as she looked back at Sam. He just nodded and waved farewell. He then made his way to a car, which Brittany assumed was his. When he drove off, Brittany turned her attention back to the building. The fact that Santana lived here made the house seem a little gloomier already.

_We live so near,_ Brittany thought, noticing their houses were only twenty minutes apart, and that's if you're walking slowly. The thought of Santana, in that house right this very moment, where she can come out any second now and see her with Lord Tubbington was enough for Brittany to continue on with her walk.

"Come on," She muttered to her cat as she lightly tugged the leash. Lord Tubbington was reluctant but followed anyways.

Brittany took one last look at the house and noticed the dark curtains of (what could've been) a bedroom window that was drawn open and wondered for a moment if it was Santana's room.

The girl brushed the thought away though as the house was soon out of view.

She took a sigh and put her attention back to her walk with Lord Tubbington, who seemed a little out of breath.

"Don't worry; we'll rest at the park," She assured her cat, "We're almost there." Brittany hoped she was going the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Shoo!" Brittany anxiously exclaimed as she used the stick to keep the animal away. The feathered creature blinked in response, and let out a little quack. The girl cringed back as it took a step towards her.<p>

Brittany and Lord Tubbington had finally reached the park and had decided to hang around for a while. She had found a pond but didn't notice the ducks that resided there, and lord _knows_ how much ducks creeped her out. It was a _long_ story that included her six-year old self, a duck, and a hat. And it was a story she never wanted anyone else to know.

Now here she was, with her feeble excuse for valiant bravery as she tried to save herself. Lord Tubbington was silently watching on the sideline with amusement.

"Shoo, before I call the police!" Brittany mumbled, shielding herself with one arm while the other pointed the shaking stick at the duck. It gave one last quack then waddled back to the pond where its family was waiting.

The frightened girl took a peek and broke into relief to see the ducks all in the pond, and away from her. She took a seat on the bench and waited for her heartbeats to even out.

"_Brittany_? May that be you?" Brittany jumped out of her seat and spun around as she held her stick in front of her like a sword, wondering how the ducks knew her name. She soon dropped the tree branch when she noticed the voice belonged to something far from a duck.

"_Rachel_!" Rachel Berry was soon being hugged by a lightly sweaty Brittany Pierce. The singer softly patted her damp back. Brittany finally let go from the hug and Rachel breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, "Did you come to get exercise too?"

"Well, no," Rachel said, straightening her hair, "But I did come here to feed the park critters as I do once every week when I come home from the animal shelter," She said with a proud smile.

"You work at an animal shelter?"

"It's actually volunteer work. I don't receive anything in return but the assurance that an animal is out of harm's way, which is the one of the best payments I could hope for," Rachel said as she neared the pond Brittany was doing her best to avoid.

Brittany watched in horror as Rachel reached inside a sack and retrieved bread. She tore it into uneven pieces and tossed a few to the ducks that were now looking at her gratefully. The birds wasted no time and finished the food. Rachel reached back inside her bag and gave more bread.

"Do you want to try?" The singer asked as she offered her bread.

Brittany quickly shook her head in reply, positive that ducks were even scarier than Santana. One…hundred…_percent_.

"It's alright. I'm fine," She gave her best smile. Rachel nodded and went back to feeding the ducks until her bag was empty except for a few remaining pieces of fruit.

"It feels good to help animals," Rachel said with a satisfied look as she watched the ducks leave. Brittany was happy they were leaving too.

"Yep."

Rachel looked at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Her face was fast to hold concern, surprising Brittany for the umpteenth time by her rapid mood changes. The girl shrugged in response.

"I am. I'm just a little tired from dancing. Sue assigned me to make the routine for Nationals," Brittany explained as she lightly kicked the gravel beneath her feet. Rachel's look of concern instantly brightened at the words and again, Brittany was surprised at the mood Bipolarity.

"Dancing? Routine? As in, choreography?"

"I guess, yeah." She gave a nod. Rachel immediately adjusted her sweater, as if trying to look professional.

"Then I think I may be of service," She smiled. Brittany's eyes widened. She really didn't need any help.

"Rachel, its fine I-"

"I won't have any of it." Rachel shushed her. The singer then started talking about moves Brittany could incorporate, along with planning a dance schedule that would accompany Rachel's busy schedule so they could meet up every day and share ideas without any problems, she then went dreamy-eyed and started talking about herself and how she'd perform under the spotlight. There wasn't a time where Brittany could even get a word out that wasn't interrupted by Rachel.

Meanwhile, a sleeping figure stirred in the background as the girls (Rachel) talked.

Lord Tubbington was woken from his nap by an annoying sound. His nose twitched in annoyance as the feminine voice babbled on without a pause for breath. He shifted his position and tried to get back his nap but it never came. The cat then took a weary sigh and stretched, letting out a yawn as he felt parts of his body popping.

"Is that cat yours?" Rachel asked as her attention went to the yawning of a cat, which was lying on the other side of the pond.

"His name's Lord Tubbington," Brittany said, thankful that Lord Tubbington had stopped Rachel from talking for who knows how long.

The cat turned its head at the mention of its name and was surprised to find, not its owner, but another human with weird clothing and a smile that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, Lord Tubbington, aren't _you_ the cutest thing ever," Rachel squealed because cats were probably her favorites from all the animals she's saved. Rachel struggled to lift him up though due to the fact that he was heavy and he kept pushing her away.

"Wow, he's a big one," The singer commented when she finally had a good hold on him. She then smiled as Lord Tubbington soon stopped his struggling, thinking he had warmed up to her already. Brittany gave a nod, knowing that her cat's size was obvious.

The cat had stopped its struggles and opted to play dead in Rachel's arms, wondering if then, the girl would leave him alone. The pet wished it was back home watching One Tree Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll try my best to update this every week. If I don't, then its probably because I had a project or tons of homework to do. Anyways, I apologize if this came late. My friends won their third Girl's JV basketball game in a row and we were celebrating with cupcakes and funny stories we always seem to share :D Ahhh. Good times.

Okay... the reason why I made Brittany hate ducks is because a lot of fics always seem to have her weirdly obsessed with this animal when, in the show, she's only mentioned it once and it also clearly shows that she's much _much_ more fond of cats. She's had Charity, which I don't know why it disappeared, and now Lord Tubbington. I mean, look at her clothes! I don't think she's ever worn anything adorned with ducks of any sort on this show _once_. She's never even mentioned it since Season 1! & In the episode Rumours, on her second Fondue for Two talkshow (bless that show) with only Lord Tubbington, she wears a sweater with a squirrel or something, but NO ducks.

Sorry for the little rant but I just can't stand when I read something with Brittany being weirdly obsessed with this bird creature thing. Ducks are cute but honestly, it gets annoying reading it in every...single...fic.

P.S. I still love writing this and I'll always love Brittana of course :)

Next Chapter: A little Kurttany... a little Lord Tubbington... and some Brittana ;) Hehe..._he_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know right? Back so fast? Why, yes, I am. :) Well, I just couldn't stop typing... I only planned on typing the last part of this and then slowly add to it day by day like I usually do but I was oddly inspired by a song and I just... couldn't stop typing. And look what it resulted with! :D

Anyways... Brittana next Tuesday! :') Oh my creys.

I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy Lord Tubbington, and this chapter will feature him once again. But not as much as the previous one.

Note: The title of this chapter is from _Superhuman by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson_... which is the song that had me typing out this whole thing... and now I have to procrastinate because I didn't even start on my homework yet! I love this song btw. Haha. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08 - Superhuman<strong>

"Britt, can you change the song?" Kurt asked from the couch as Brittany did her homework on her bed. She paused in her scribbles, set her pencil down and reached for her iPod.

"What song do you want?" She asked as she scrolled through the list.

"Anything except _that_," He said, tapping the pen's tip to his lips in contemplation before going back to writing his thoughts down. Brittany grinned.

"Gotcha." The song changed to a more upbeat one. Kurt smiled and nodded along with the beats.

Another half-hour passed and Kurt smiled smugly to himself as he read his essay, his now _finished_ essay. After putting his homework away in his bag, he sat back in Brittany's couch and looked around her room. It had been so long since he'd visited her house; her room from grade school was the same as well as different from her room now.

She still kept pictures of her friends around her mirror, that much stayed the same. The only difference was the Charlie St. Cloud poster on the wall and the suggestive Britney Spears poster that surpassed all the other pictures in size. Oh, and the Cheerio's uniform that now hung on her door.

"Do you have to hang your uniform on your door?" Kurt asked out of curiosity. Brittany paused in her Spanish homework to answer him.

"I like it. It reminds me of how lucky I am to be on the team." She said, following Kurt as she too looked at her uniform.

"Lucky?" Kurt looked back at her, "You're coach is Ms. _Sylvester _and you're the _co-captain _of the terminator."

"Do you mean Santana?" Santana wasn't a robot, or was she? Mental images of Santana and Artie together breifly flashed through Brittany's mind and she quickly brushed them away. That was enough disturbing images for one day.

"The point is that I'm sort of worried for you Britt. Santana is not the type who'll help you up if you fall." Kurt said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I think I got that impression when we almost fought." Brittany said as she thought of the almost-fight that broke out.

Kurt's eyes grew but before he could get anything out, he was interrupted by the door.

"Hey guys," A woman's head peeked in, giving them a smile.

"Mom, you're supposed to knock before coming in!" First Lord Tubbington, and now her mom? Did anyone respect her privacy nowadays?

"Oops. Sorry dear. It's just been a while since Kurt's been over and I guess it just feels like old times," The blonde woman said, "Anyways, I came because I baked some cookies and since your sister can't eat them all, I decided to give the rest to you guys."

"Thanks mom!" Brittany's expression changed to a grateful one as she was handed a platter of chocolate chip cookies.

"No problem. You kids enjoy yourselves." Mrs. Pierce said, looking between the two.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pierce," Kurt smiled as he took a cookie and bit off a generous portion.

"Welcome." She replied, closing the door so she could start on dinner, leaving them to themselves once again.

"Holy crap Brittany, your mom makes the _best_ cookies." Brittany's mom's cooking was one thing Kurt was sure came _straight_ from heaven. He wondered if her mom kept a spice jar labeled '_heaven_' stashed somewhere in their kitchen. _She must have a secret ingredient, she must have_.

"I know. It's a million times better than ours." Brittany said as she started on her third cookie.

"Anyways," Kurt started again before he had been interrupted by Mrs. Pierce, "What was I about to say…" He trailed off in thought.

"Oh yeah! What did you mean you and Santana fought?"

Brittany thought of a way to explain as she chewed. Finally taking a swallow, she answered with smears of chocolate on her teeth.

"It was a few days ago during Cheerio's practice," She explained, "I told her to take a break, but she didn't listen and we had to redo the whole routine. Since she didn't listen about taking that break, she ended up moving _way_ out of sync and I accidentally hit her because of it." Brittany thought again.

"Well, she got in my way and my arm just… went all over the place," She said, motioning her left arm to demonstrate better.

She watched as a stunned Kurt gaped at her.

"Kurt, your cookie is going to fall out of your mouth," Brittany pointed out as she noticed his mouth about to drop its contents.

"Oh." Kurt then chewed his cookie until it was finished.

"Just… wow Britt." He gave her a look of amazement as he swallowed, "You're giving Santana a hell of a rough time and you're still alive."

Seconds passed in silence and Brittany actually grew anxious.

"_High five_!" He broke into a smile as he jumped out of his seat, holding his hands up. Brittany's worried expression immediately changed to a bright grin.

"Kurt, that's mean," She chuckled but returned his high-fives nonetheless. She felt kinda bad... _kinda_. He chuckled with her as he sat alongside her on the bed.

"Like she hasn't been mean." He said, rolling his eyes as he received another giggle from Brittany.

"Anyways, can you help me with my Spanish homework?" Brittany asked as their chuckles subsided.

"Sure." Kurt replied and instantly started reading the instructions.

Kurt decided it was time for him to leave after they finished Brittany's last question. He had promised Rachel he'd come to her house today to help choose an outfit for her and Finn's date later tonight.

"Bye Brittany! See you tomorrow." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Bye Kurt." She said as she pulled away.

When she heard her front door close shut, she faced back around her room. It was time to practice that routine again.

Spending a few minutes to push her bed and rugs to the side, she now had an empty space in the middle of her room. She quickly switched into some nylon shorts, a tank top, and a pair of socks. Tying her hair into a messy ponytail, she was ready to start. But before she could even play the song, the door creaked open once again.

"Lord Tubbington?" Brittany looked in surprise, "Interrupting me in my dancing again?"

She suddenly had an idea.

"You know what? Let's go for another walk to the park." She smiled and grabbed him before he could run out the door. Lord Tubbington groaned once again. Couldn't he at least _pee_ first?

"Come on! You love it!" She said as they stepped down the stairs. Brittany grabbed a pair of running shoes by her door along with a leash and left the house with her cat in her arms.

_I'll practice the routine when we come back_.

* * *

><p>Santana scrawled the answers to the last question to her biology homework then paused to rest her hand which was stiff from all the writing. She was glad to say her writing was improving from last week's. Punching lockers and douche bags was a lot of work for a hand like hers.<p>

Shaking the stiffness from her hand, she fishes in her bag and retrieves a parent consent form regarding some school shit she pretty much didn't care about… something about getting a pool for a swimming team… which, in her opinion, was fucking stupid. No, the pool idea was amazing, but not the swimming team.

Picking up her pen, she quickly forges her mom's signature like a boss. She'd been perfecting the skill of forgery since she was in middle school.

It came in handy since they were never home.

"_I can't wait for mom and dad to come home! I want to show them this!" A seven-year old girl shows the lady a picture she drew at school. The picture had four stick people, one of them small, inside a crookedly drawn stick house. The old lady smiled._

"_That's beautiful Santana," She praises her as she takes the paper into her wrinkly hands, examining it with a sad smile. Santana's mom and dad were rarely home, and they weren't even here on a Christmas evening to celebrate with their only daughter._

"_Thanks Auntie!" Santana exclaimed, smiling with a few teeth missing. The old maid gave another smile at the name. She wasn't her real aunt but Santana didn't like calling her 'maid' and liked 'aunt' better._

"_Why don't you go watch some Spongebob while we wait for your parents? I'll make us some hot cocoa." The lady gave a warm smile and Santana nodded, already tittering to the huge flat screen resting above the mantelpiece as she switched to Nickelodeon._

_The maid lets out a sigh and went to get some marshmallows and cocoa mix._

_Two hours pass by._

"_Where are there?" Santana questions with somber eyes as she stares at the two now lukewarm cups of cocoa she insisted on saving for mom and dad when they come home. The maid gives a reassuring smile even though she feels her heart getting heavy from the scene._

"_I think they went to get some last minute gifts for you."_

_Santana frowns at her words._

"_But I've got enough presents already," She says, motioning to the huge tree near them, adorned with many decorations as it stood atop a mountain of wrapped boxes in all assorted shapes and sizes._

_A phone rings before the maid could get a word out. She looks at the phone and back at the girl._

"_Wait right here, I'll get that."_

_She stands up from the couch and goes to answer the phone near the kitchen. She comes back minutes later with an apologetic look._

"_Santana," She pauses, "Your parents are working a late shift tonight, but they promise they'll open presents with you tomorrow morning."_

_She watches as the little girl's eyes dim slightly._

"_Okay," The little girl mutters softly and faces toward the fireplace, sitting by herself. She hugs her knees, resting her chin on them as she stares at the embers crackling wildly. Christmas Specials ran in the background as the blues and shades of oranges hypnotized her._

_The maid looks at the clock and sees it's an hour and a half till' Christmas. She looks back at the little girl and sees her eyes drooping, realizing she was getting sleepy._

"_Come, let's go to bed. It's very late anyways," The old lady says as she slowly carries Santana._

"_But I want to wait for mom and dad…" She mumbles with her eyes barely open anymore._

"_Don't worry, they'll come." The maid carries her upstairs and to her room._

_Her parents didn't come the following morning._

Santana blinks and her thoughts slowly come back to her. Almost every Christmas ended with her spending it alone. She takes a sigh as her hazy eyes randomly drift to her window but it stops on a figure outside. She blinks again, wondering if she was imagining things, but the figure stays.

Taking note of the person's physique, she knew it was a girl, and the shade of blonde hair was unmistakable.

"_What the_?" She immediately shot out from her seat to the window as the figure started jumping up and down in front of a tree, thoughts of her childhood were now locked away in the back of her mind.

Santana takes a closer look, squinting her eyes, and sees that it's definitely Brittany alright. Brittany, who was looking up in the tree with her arms wide open as if she's ready to catch something, while lightly jumping up and down with impatience because whatever was up there hadn't come down in a while.

Santana's first thought was…

"Meoowwwww!" The wail comes from below and Santana immediately covers her ears at the god awful sound. When it stops, she puts her hands back down but closes her window to try and stifle another wail if it ever came.

"_My… God_." She mutters in incredulity as she stares through the clear glass.

Yep. She was right.

It was a cat.

Brittany's cat must've climbed the tree and got stuck there.

Santana would've laughed at this if it weren't for the fact that one, she hated cats. Two, the animal she hated was stuck in a tree in front of her house. And three, it was suddenly wailing like there was no tomorrow.

"Fucking _shit_!" Santana curses as the wails continue, but they're louder this time and aren't stopping. It was like Rachel Berry had turned into this cat creature and was practicing her vocal ranges right in front of Santana's house.

_No wonder I hate cats._

She takes big strides to her bed, grabs a pillow and tries to cover her ears with it… but it's not working; she still hears the cries and it digs right under her skin.

To make matters worse, her house phone rings downstairs. After a few rings, it stops. Moments later, Santana's door opens and a lady in her mid-forties steps in.

"Ms. Lopez, the neighbors are complaining about your cat and-"

"It's not my fucking cat!" Santana seethes from her pillows, shamelessly interrupting her maid. There's silence for a moment except for the wails before the maid continues.

"... Well, they're asking if you can stop it because they can't sleep."

Santana lets out a snort, wondering who actually sleeps at six in the evening. She faces her maid but keeps the pillow covering her ears.

"Tell them they can fuck themselves."

The Italian maid is somewhat bemused, but follows orders.

"Okay." She gives a nod and closes the door.

Santana hopes that's the last of it but of course hoping does nothing. For the past ten minutes, her maid has been coming in and out of her room, telling her about neighbors complaining and Santana replies with the same thing, _screw yourself_. But after the seventh ring, she's had enough.

The maid entered the room again, and sees Santana lying in bed with her head wrapped around a thick blanket with pillows to block out the wails. She takes a few steps with uncertainty.

"Miss… Mr. Falchuk from across the stree-"

"Okay, okay I'm on it!" Santana interrupts as she springs out of bed. She passes by her maid, and briskly runs down the stairs.

"_Motherfucking cat… fuck…._" She mutters harshly under her breath as she reaches her front door. Slipping on a jacket from the coat hanger because she didn't want to freeze her ass off in her thin tight dress, she proceeds outside where the cat's cries got louder. She winces at the sounds and closes the door behind her.

Santana pulls her jacket closer to her as the night air chills her and she instantly spots Brittany, still standing under the tree. She wastes no time and goes to her.

"Can you just get your cat and_ leave_?" Santana asks when she reaches the girl under the tree. She's surprised to see her in jogging clothes. Brittany must've been going for a jog.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts from her voice and looked to find Santana.

"Santana! Can you help me?" Santana is surprised once again by the desperation in her voice. Takes her a moment to remember she was asked a question.

"Wha-"

"Please!" Brittany cut her off, "I've tried climbing but he won't come to me!" She exclaimed in obvious distress, looking up at the tree and back at Santana.

Santana looked up and was shocked by the sheer size of Brittany's cat. She was even more shocked the tree could even support its weight. Her eyes stayed on the cat, which was still wailing. The thought of it actually_ touching_ her made Santana shudder.

"I can't help you," Santana stated, turning to Brittany as she shook her head, making up her mind.

Her mouth then popped open as Brittany suddenly fell to her knees, her hands clasped together in a begging position. Santana wondered if there were any neighbors outside who could see them?

"Please Santana?" Brittany begged softly as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Santana was silent as she _really_ noticed Brittany's face for the first time.

She stared deep into Brittany's blue doe eyes that seemed to have its own glow in this twilight sky. The despondence in them reminded Santana of her little self, which saddened _her_. Brittany's skin had a golden tone added to it from the twilight skies that seemed to flare her skin. Her pale cheeks along with her nose were now tinged in a light shade of pink as the air pinched it. Her lips had a nice shape to it as well. Santana was surprised by how much nature could enhance one's beauty.

Brittany looked so vulnerable… and oh, so sad.

"Fucking hell…" Santana trailed off as she walked closer to the tree. Brittany gave a grateful smile and scrambled to her feet to stand alongside Santana.

"What's the cat's name?" Santana asked when she didn't know how to call the cat to her.

"His name is Lord Tubbington."

Santana nodded and looked back up; her arms wide open towards the cat.

"Lord Tubbingt-" She suddenly cuts herself off and shoots Brittany an incredulous look.

"Are you joking around?" Santana questioned skeptically. Brittany's eyebrows furrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"_Lord Tubbington_? What kind of _name _is that?"

Brittany shrugged.

"I think it's a cool name," She reasoned. Santana ignored it and sighed, facing back to the tree and continued from where she left off.

"Lord Tubbington," She called, moving her arms a little to get its attention, "Come here Lord Tubbington."

Brittany watched as Lord Tubbington suddenly fell from the thick branch and straight into Santana. The girl fell back to the grass as the weight knocked the breath out of her.

"_Mother of god please get him off of me_!" Santana shrieked as her vision was blocked by gray fur. Brittany quickly reached out and scooped her cat from Santana's face.

Santana brushed herself off crazily, wondering if she had contracted a disease from the creature. She quickly checked her face for any damage or broken bones but found none. Sighing in relief, she got up from her ass.

"Lord Tubbington, don't you _ever_ do that again!" Brittany gave a stern look as she wagged her pointer finger in disapproval. "You scared me!"

"_Now to go and take a hundred showers_," Santana muttered under her breath as she turned away from the scene and started her way back, taking a quick whiff of her hair and was disgusted by the cat smell it now had.

"Wait Santana!" The girl turned back around at the call of her name. Before Santana could register what was happening, her neck was suddenly being wrapped by a pair of arms in a hug. Santana froze from the action, her eyes blinking wide.

"_Thank you_," Brittany murmured with a smile.

It takes her a moment to notice something wrong. Santana's body was super stiff and awkward. She wasn't even hugging back. She was just standing there statue-still, while Brittany hugged her. Brittany suddenly realized what they were actually _doing _and immediately stepped away, her smile gone.

"Sorry," Brittany mutters. They've never even exchanged any kind words and here they were,_ hugging_. But she had acted on instinct. Brittany couldn't have Santana leave, right after saving her cat, without thanking her in some way.

But now Brittany guessed that Santana just wasn't into hugs.

"Yeah." Santana mutters indifferently and turns back around; without even looking at Brittany, she walks back to her house. Brittany watches her until she's inside, wondering why Santana was the way she was. She sighs, picks up Lord Tubbington, and walks the way back home as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I told you there'd be Lord Tubbington :D Haha. Anyways, I really don't know if there'll be another update this fast. Maybe if I'm inspired again. Idk.

Oh well, we're almost done with this Hiatus! And jesus, I've been reading too MANY spoilers from the Glee Forum in the Brittana Spoiler thread. And lemme tell ya. Shit is about to go _down. _;)

And sorry but I'm not going to reply to the comments now... I'll guess I'll do it tomorrow because I've got to start on my homework like now! :o

P.S. If you haven't noticed yet, I've changed the summary of this story... (I know, I know. _Who cares_?) Haha.

Next Chapter: Brittana... _yeah_.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I apologize for the length of this chapter. I'm just really busy right now. I just got my keyboard a few days ago and I couldn't stop playing. I've wanted one for years so yeah... I was distracted. And holy crap, I've got to stop procrastinating. I haven't started on my essay, lesson plan, and a cell model, and they're due this week. FML.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 09 - Miles and miles<strong>

The Cheerio's face furrowed in confusion as Brittany waved back at her from the wrong direction. She was on _this_ side of the hall, not there! She shook her head and went about her ways as Brittany went about hers with a faraway expression. And that's exactly where she was. Far, far away.

Brittany continued the direction to her locker; her legs were on autopilot as she recalled yesterday evening for what could've been the fifth time.

"_Please Santana?" She begged softly, feeling a hint of tears beginning to blur up her vision, but it wasn't enough to bring the girl before her out of focus. And boy was Brittany surprised._

_She stared back, ignoring the chills as a faint breeze blew by, and was stunned as chocolate orbs seemed to… __**soften**__ into a caramel hue before her very eyes. But before she could process any of this information, Santana was already in front of the tree with her arms outstretched, her mind set on helping her save Lord Tubbington._

The thing Brittany had remembered the clearest was Santana's eyes, which were the complete opposite of what she was used to. They had been so warm and nice last night, and it reminded her of the Starbucks back in New York, which she wished she had right now… speaking of Santana…

"Last night didn't happen," The brunette blurted out before Brittany could even open her mouth to greet her at their lockers. She blinked, silently realizing what the girl had just said.

"What?" Brittany was confused. She watched as Santana closed the magazine she had been reading and looked at her with the usual hard, irritated expression, which was so different from Caramel Starbucks…

"Look, just never speak of the cat incident with _anyone_, do you hear me?" Yes, her eyes were definitely different from last night's, if not colder than ever.

"But why?" Sandy-Blonde eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, wondering what was so bad about people knowing you've done good deeds.

"Because I don't want you to."

"That's not even a good reason," Brittany stated, putting an arm over the other.

"Do you think anyone will take me seriously as a Rachel Berry Wannabe, saving animals from distress left and right?" Santana retorted.

"Yes." Brittany replied after some thought. Santana gave a dark snicker, shaking her head in disbelief before looking back at her co-captain.

"You must be on meds or something, because last time I saw Berry, she was cleaning up her slushy-soaked sweater." Santana said, copying Brittany's stance as she folded her arms together.

"Well, last time I checked, you were the last person I'd expect to save Lord Tubbington," Brittany verbally threw back. And it was true; Santana was _the __**last**_ person she'd expect.

"Yeah, and you should be _grateful_ for that," Santana said, putting weight on the word. Weren't you supposed to feel good after helping someone? All she felt now was regret for doing it and irritation because she did it. "It's not every day you find me helping people so when I do, be very thankful."

"Why did you help me then?" Brittany asked curiously. This question had been bugging her the whole night. She couldn't even practice her routine without it bombarding her thoughts. If Santana rarely helped anybody, why did she choose to help _her_ out of all people?

"Because," Santana explained, "The neighbors were going to pitchfork my ass if I didn't get your pet whale to stop crying." In the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't the only reason. It was too complicated and weird to explain. It was like she had had the sudden _urge_ to help Brittany. There was just something about Blondie that reminded Santana of herself… _something_. But whatever, she didn't want to start thinking about it now… or ever. She just wanted to forget the whole ordeal ever happened.

"Lord Tubbington isn't a whale! He's a cat," Brittany corrected her. Why did people have a tough time distinguishing whether Lord Tubbington was a cat or not? Sam had even asked her if it was a bear…

"And your point is?" Santana stared at her with a raised brow. Brittany ignored the question and proceeded with her intended actions before Santana had foiled it.

"I just… wanted to thank you properly for saving him," She had never gotten the chance to properly thank her last night since Santana just left without another word and hugging only exacerbated things. So she wanted to show _some_ gratitude without the distraction of her cat and the need for sleep, and right now might be a good time to do so.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just never make physical contact with me again and I'll be fine." Brittany could see Santana's disgust as she said this and frowned.

"But everyone likes hugs."

Santana didn't miss a beat and replied.

"Reality check Blondie, not everyone likes being squeezed by strangers." Brittany winced a little as the name came back. She had thought they were done with name-calling each other… and the fact that Santana still thought of her as a stranger was a little disheartening. Weren't they past that by now? They were captain and co-captain! Doesn't that mean they sort of _know_ each other? Doesn't it count as _something_? She faced back to her locker and stared blankly at the books.

"Sorry…" Brittany mumbled as she pulled out random hardcovers from her locker, not even looking at the subjects; she just wanted to look like she didn't care. _The nice Santana must've been my imagination_…

Santana expected Brittany to say something else or at least look at her but the girl just continued fishing through her locker as if Santana wasn't there. She should be happy by this, but she wasn't. She hated being treated as nonexistent so this was obviously annoying her. But the brunette didn't do anything to apologize. That was the last thing she'd do.

"I'm going to class." Santana muttered, to herself or to Brittany, she didn't know. She just needed to escape the eerie silence that had fallen upon them. She shut her locker and started her way to class. The bell hadn't rung yet but she didn't care.

Brittany chanced a glance to her side but already found Santana to be gone. She sighs, wondering why they couldn't get along. She wasn't that bad of a friend…

* * *

><p>Brittany tried to make small talk with Santana in Spanish class but failed. She had received a sort of growl from Santana and that pretty much shut her up the whole period.<p>

At their lunch table, their fellow Cheerios had taken it upon themselves to keep the two captains away from each other. They all wanted to win National's so they made sure to keep both their captains alive so by that time, they'd have a shot. Brittany didn't think it was necessary but since Santana didn't object, the cheerios kept them apart. The sad part about this was that all the cheerios were talking to her as they enjoyed lunch break.

As their laughter from a recent joke subsided, her gaze accidentally fell across the table and she sees Santana alone… stabbing her plain salad with a fork in disinterest. And as if Santana could feel her gaze, she looks up and their eyes meet for a second before Brittany breaks the contact.

She shouldn't feel bad. Santana was the one who wished it upon herself, not Brittany. With that set in her mind, the blonde fixes a smile on her face and starts telling a joke about peanuts.

* * *

><p>"Lopez, Pierce." The familiar lady in the tracksuit calls as she motioned for them to come. The two cheerios made their way to their coach. Lunch was over and they had just gotten out of their seats.<p>

"It's been a while and I want to know if you two are ready to teach the squad," Sue asks as her gaze switches between Brittany and Santana. Santana had completely forgotten this.

"I just finished making it, but I haven't taught it to Santana yet." Brittany said, her tone made it sound like Santana was in the next room instead of standing right next to her.

"We didn't even plan meeting up yet." Santana adds, throwing a look at Brittany because she didn't remind her.

"Well, start teaching each other soon. National's is in three months which is pretty close and procrastinating is something the Glee Club does, not the Cheerios." Sue tells them. She needed to win this, Schuester had promised to shave his head bald if she did.

"Okay," They replied in unison, which creeped out Santana. It reminded her of those ghost twins from horror movies in those long corridors with bad taste in dresses. She inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"I'll see you both at practice then," Sue nodded and left to wherever she was needed.

"We can do it afterschool on Thursday, my house." Brittany offers half-heartedly after a few moments of silence in the cafeteria; she wasn't going to enjoy this but she had no choice.

"Yeah," Santana mutters in agreement, not even making eye contact as she stares blankly at a pepperoni slice on a nearby table. There was no point in arguing where it would be held at. Either way, they'd still have to meet up alone and teach her the dance. If they don't do it, then she'd have to kiss Nationals and New York goodbye, which was more terrifying than finding out Twilight had a sequel to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry to stop the chapter here but I need to start on that Cell model... I promise the next chapters will be longer than this! :/ But yeah. _Finally_ they're going to go somewhere! I mean come on! Brittany spending 3 hours alone with Santana, correcting her body movements... something's bound to happen xD Haha. This is for chapter 11 though. But that doesn't mean chapter 10 won't have any progress...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Finally, I came back with another chapter! And this is definitely longer than the my last. Haha. :)

Note: I'm part Spanish but I have no knowledge of my language whatsoever. I used Google Translate to help me with this, which I know isn't very accurate. So please, bear with my Spanish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Keeping my mind wide open<strong>

"I'm telling you Brittany," Sam looked back up from his paper to meet his friend's gaze, "The answer is x equals negative two."

The girl examined the problem again, her eyebrows furrowed as she came up with the same answer as the first time.

"No, it's x equals two," She replied. Meeting his competitive gaze, Brittany engaged in a heavy argument on problem three. Neither of them were planning to back down. The racket soon became too much for their smaller-in-stature friend, who gave up her work because it was too noisy to even hum to Barbra Streisand. _Where was their teacher_?

"Can you both _please_ put an end to your squabbles?" Rachel interrupted the two blondes, who looked at her in surprise from the intrusion.

"Rachel, we're not quacking," Brittany said, then shifted her attention back to Sam, "He just won't admit he's wrong."

"I think I'm right. I double-checked my solutions," Sam responded as he handed Rachel his paper for proof. The singer was reluctant at first, but gave in eventually, thinking she might as well tell them who was right and who knows? She might get some peace and quiet for once.

Rachel's eyes squinted as she struggled to make out the numbers and symbols scrawled across the paper. She knew boys wrote terribly, omit Kurt, but this was ridiculous, even compared to Finn's writing.

"The answer is x equals two," Rachel announced as she redid the whole problem in her head because Sam's answer was incorrect. Brittany threw her arms up in victory.

"I knew I was right!" She exclaimed unabashedly whilst doing a little dance. It was always fun to squeeze in a little dancing time to time in stressful classes like Algebra. Look at Albert Einstein! All those equations must've been stressful. It's the reason he's bald.

"Brittany, _you_ got it right?" Rachel questioned in disbelief because she thought they had both gotten it wrong.

"Yeah!" Brittany grinned, and held her paper in front of Rachel, "_See_."

_What a nice surprise!_ Rachel exclaimed inwardly as she saw that Brittany was, in fact, correct. But her smile was wiped off and replaced with slight disbelief again.

"Why is everything in crayon?" The singer asked as she noted the blues, oranges, and yellows on Brittany's paper.

"Oh this? I ran out of pencils and besides, crayons are way cooler."

* * *

><p><em>One day, Schuester's gonna get it. One day<em>, Santana thought bitterly as she cringed at the sounds coming out of her partner's mouth; she wasn't even sure it was real words. _One_ _fucking day, he's getting it for pairing me up with her_.

"Can you _stop_?" Santana harshly interrupted Brittany. The surprised girl threw back a confused look from the sudden interjection. The brunette slowly let out a breath of relief now that the cacophony had ceased.

_Brittany is so clueless sometimes_, Santana thought as the blonde's expression asked her what the problem was, and she decided to go soft on her for once.

Looking straight into Brittany's eyes, she said softly, "Your Spanish sucks so _much_ ass."

For Santana Lopez, that _was_ taking it easy. At least she wasn't cursing.

The brunette was a bit puzzled as she watched a pair of Blues turn brighter. It was like a neon color… or lightning. And too fast, too soon, Brittany looked away and it was gone. Brittany's lower lip then jutted out into a pout as she looked back down at her paper numbered with sentences in Spanish which they were to recite as their assignment.

"But it's hard!" Brittany grumbled. Was her Spanish really _that_ bad?

Santana found the sight before her both irritating and somewhat endearing. _What a fucked up feeling_.

"It's not that hard," Santana said, getting back Brittany's attention, "You just need to loosen your tongue a little."

Her pout was gone to Santana's unusual relief, but she still looked confused, so the brunette decided to demonstrate.

"Like this."

Santana took a brief moment to clear her throat before speaking in a lower, sultrier tone, something she always did when she spoke her language. Brittany's eyes instantly widened as Santana's Russets seemed to burn through her.

"_Soy el más caliente de persona en la escuela_."

There was silence between them after Santana finished. The only noise was their classmates practicing, but it seemed far away for Brittany. Her throat felt like sandpaper. She couldn't even swallow to alleviate the dryness.

"Wow, that was…" She pauses only to gulp down dry air, "Hot."

It's the first time Brittany's heard Santana speak Spanish, and she's never been this turned on so quickly before… What was happening?

"Yeah, I know," Santana smirks at the now flustered Brittany, finding it amusing at the immediate effect her Spanish had on her, "I always am." It was fun playing around with people, seeing them squirm under her stare made her feel powerful.

The flustered girl clears her throat and lets out a breath to try and cool off. She might've disliked Santana, but she would be lying if she said she didn't find her hot. Looking at her paper, Brittany decides to give it a second shot.

Squinting her eyes, she slowly reads, "_El padre y el hijo se fue caminando_."

It wasn't half-bad, Santana was both surprised and grateful for that. Brittany just needed a little more practice.

"How was that?" Looking back up at the brunette, her eyes shined with hope as she waited for her opinion. The corners of Santana's lips couldn't help but lift a little.

"Still crappy but it was better than the first time," She said, her hand was mid-level, stating it to be so and so. Brittany broke into a grin.

"Awesome! Can you help me pronounce these too?"

"That's Schuester's job. Not mine." Santana said, her smile already gone. Since when did she help people? This was the second time this week, a definite record. Brittany gave her an understanding nod and shifted her attention back to her paper.

When Santana was sure the blonde was occupied, she looked at her own paper for the first time. She never tried practicing her Spanish in class. It was her mother language anyways. But she guessed it wouldn't hurt to try once. There _was _nothing to do here.

The brunette cleared her throat again and read the whole paper without a single mistake. Hm… What do you know? It wasn't that bad. She actually liked hearing herself speak Spanish. Don't get her wrong; she thought she sounded fine. It was just that now, she _really_ noticed how hot she sounded. No wonder people were always a stuttering mess whenever she spoke in Spanish.

Santana was going to read it a second time until she felt someone's eyes burning on her face. It made her feel uncomfortable. Takes her a moment to realize it's Brittany who's staring at her.

"Okay, your stares right now?" Santana questions petulantly as she faces a deer-caught-in-headlights Brittany, "Are creeping me out so please avert your eyes to the front."

Brittany's head jerks frontward and her face is beet red from being caught staring. She couldn't help herself. Santana sounded so pretty, her ears couldn't help but listen to the honey-peppered voice. Then her eyes followed her ears and before she knew it, she was watching Santana. Wow, that was embarrassing.

"Sorry…" Brittany mumbles as her ears were aflame. Santana rolls her eyes at the apology.

"And stop apologizing for everything." People who apologized too much made her want to claw her ears out. It was fucking irritating.

"I don't apologize for everything," Brittany said as she looked back at Santana, her face now back to its usual shade.

The brunette snorted and replied in incredulity, "Yesterday you apologized to the _table _when your highlighter accidentally marked it."

"Well, if I were a table, I wouldn't want anyone to write on _me_," Brittany retorted, folding an arm over the other as she mirrored Santana's judging gaze. The Head Cheerio narrowed her eyes, wondering why this girl kept talking back. She had guts, that's for sure.

"Look, if you're going to be my co-captain, you need to man up because no co-captain of mine, no matter how annoying, would apologize for anything, let alone to inanimate objects." That was Santana's first rule. If she was going to have a co-captain for more than a month, she sure as hell didn't want a wuss,

"I hate being co-captain," Brittany pouted. If you don't apologize for doing something wrong, they'd hate you. And then you would have no friends. She did_ not_ want that.

"Well, it's not all puppies and sunshine for me either," Santana replied as she examined her nails like all those other times, and like those other times, her nails were perfect.

"Maybe I should quit."

Santana's eyes immediately snapped to Brittany, who seemed to be mulling over the idea, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_What_?" She'd never heard of a girl who'd want to give up Cheerios. It made you _untouchable_. And it… it… motherfucking god they _needed_ Brittany for Christ sake! Santana could already feel New York slipping through her fingers, it scared her.

"I don't like being on the Cheerios. It's not as fun as I thought it'd be," Brittany explained with a half-smile.

"First of all, we need you to win," Santana said, her full attention was now on her co-captain.

"I'm sure you guys can do fine without me if you work together," Brittany said with a reassuring smile, though it provided no sort of comfort for Santana.

"No, we _literally_ need you to win. I'm one of the few decent dancers left. "

"Left?"

"The rest last year graduated and are off on their own, doing their own shit. Coincidentally, they happened to be the best dancers on the squad. And now that they're gone, we suck," Santana said with a bitter smile.

"You guys aren't that bad," Brittany said with a tone that fooled no one. Santana let out a snort.

"Oh please. If we weren't that bad, you wouldn't even be here talking with me. In fact, the only reason you're not in the hospital right now is because we need you to win Nationals. As much as I hate to admit it, you're the best dancer," Santana muttered that last part but Brittany caught every word. She smiled brightly.

"So you admit I'm a better dancer than you?" The fact that Santana complimented her was big.

"Don't push your luck Blondie," Santana said, ignoring her question altogether. Brittany chuckled to herself. It was kind of fun irritating Santana.

"Where is your house anyways?" The brunette asked as the thought of Nationals came to mind, reminding her of the dance Brittany had made, which she hadn't seen yet. She rolled her eyes when Brittany gave a look of confusion. "I'm not stalking you. Geez, you're supposed to teach me the routine today remember? At _your _house?"

"Oh," Brittany said in realization, "It's actually a few blocks away from yours."

"Okay, that doesn't really help much… I'll just use my car and you'll lead the way."

"You have a car? Which one's yours?" Brittany wondered what kind of car Santana would have. Sometimes a car reflected the driver's personality.

"It's the red Mustang. I'm not sure what model though," Santana replied nonchalantly. The blonde was shocked by her words. She had expected a black hearse as Santana's ride. Her shock was soon replaced with excitement as realization of Santana's car hit her.

"That's so cool! This is like, gonna be my first time to ride in a Mustang!" She wondered if the car could go topless, already picturing herself with the wind in her hair.

"Who said_ you're _going to ride in it?"

Brittany's daydream vanished as she looked at Santana in puzzlement.

"I thought you said we're riding your car?"

"No, I said _I_ will use my car," Santana said straight-faced, "You'll be walking beside it pointing out the way."

There was silence… until Santana broke into a low chuckle. Brittany glared at her.

"That's not funny Santana."

The brunette snorted again.

"Uh, _yeah_ it is."

* * *

><p>The boy sauntered through the halls, on his way to Brittany's class to walk with her to Home Ec. He had been so busy this week, he hardly even saw her in the morning. Add the fact that a freshmen kid by the name of Blaine Anderson wouldn't stop calling him and you could say he was going crazy. Not wanting to seem like a pedophile, he rejected him, but Blaine just kept coming back to ask the same thing, <em>Will you go out with me<em>?

What was he to do?

Kurt was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he was met with the sight of Brittany… walking out of class with a tall, baby-faced kid by her side. Not wanting to interrupt them in what appeared to be a fun chat, he waited. After Rory left, Kurt approached her with a knowing smile.

"So, who's your boyfriend?"

Brittany gave a surprised look being that Kurt came out of nowhere, and then a disapproving one as she realized what he'd just said.

"Rory's just a friend," She said as they started their walk to Home Ec. Kurt wasn't convinced but decided not to voice it.

"Well, he's cute," He chose to say, wondering what reaction he'd get from Brittany. She gave him a smile, which he guessed was a good sign?

"Yeah. He's Irish too. He's also a foreign exchange student from Ireland."

"Wow, Ireland. That's _thousands_ of _miles_ from here," Kurt emphasized the words, "You _do_ know long-distance relationships never last right?" If Brittany went out with Rory, how would that work? Once he goes back to Ireland, it's over. What if Brittany got too serious?

"Not if they love each other enough," Brittany stated as they took a turn into another hall. She was a bit bemused by Kurt's questions about relationships. Where did this topic come from? But she didn't bother to ask; she just gave her honest opinion. And that's what she thought, if two people loved each other a lot, a few thousand miles would be nothing for them. They trust each other, so it would work. And if it didn't work, maybe they should see other people.

Kurt took her answer as a confession.

"So you like him?" He asked, observing her features to see any changes.

"What? No," Brittany mumbled, her ears turning pink, "I just think he's a good friend. He understands how hard English class is."

They arrived in Home Economics with Kurt still chuckling.

"Whatever you say Britt, whatever you say."

Taking their usual seats in the back row, they wait for the tardy bell to ring. While waiting, Kurt briefly remembers something and mentally curses himself for almost forgetting.

Opening his bag, he begins, "So, I was looking through my movie collection last night and found something interesting." He quickly fishes for the item.

Brittany's smile is so huge when she sees the movie, Kurt's worried her face might get stuck like that.

"Mean Girls!" She exclaims, a few people look at her, wondering what had caused the ruckus, but then resumed their side conversations when they see it's just Brittany.

"That's awesome Kurt! We haven't watched this in like, forever," She says as she looks over the cover. _Gretchen is so hot_.

"I know! I still remember those times when I pretended to be Regina and you were always Karen." Kurt said, recalling their sleepovers long ago, where they'd eat tons of marshmallows, watch movies, and talk about the cutest guy in class. Those were the days…

"Karen_ is_ the best weather woman," Brittany chuckled.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my house after class for a refreshing dose from Tina Fey's brilliant mind?" Kurt asked as he held the movie up for further persuasion.

She was going to say yes, but remembered her promise to a certain Cheerio, and that pretty much killed Brittany's ecstatic mood. She threw him an apologetic smile, and it reached her eyes.

"I'd love to Kurt but I have to teach Santana this routine for Nationals today," She said in a slightly weary tone.

"I'm sorry, but what?" He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

Brittany gave a sigh and explained, "Coach Sue assigned me to make a dance, teach Santana, and then the whole team. And we already agreed to meet at my house today so yeah."

That didn't seem to make anything better; in fact, it exacerbated matters as Kurt's expression took on an irritated look.

"It's at your house _too_? Is she replacing me as your best friend or something?"

"Kurt, stop over-reacting. I'm not that happy about it too but if I don't do this, we lose Nationals," Brittany says, and even decides to add something pertaining to Santana, "And Santana's not that bad. She's… kind of nice?" That last part was more of a question to herself. She didn't know anything good to say about Santana at the moment… well, she _did_ have nice teeth.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be sick," Kurt's face was anything but. He was still upset though.

"Kurt, I'm sure it's only going to be for a few days. She's a fast learner," She gives him a smile that said she was aware of what she was doing, and who she was teaching. He responded with a nod of understanding.

"Okay, as long as we watch 'Mean Girls' the moment she's learnt it."

Brittany gives him a brief squeeze, "Deal."

The two friends then face forward as the old teacher begins her lecture about soufflés.

* * *

><p>It was finally afterschool and the two Cheerios were on their way to a certain car, which Brittany was happy to say was topless.<p>

"This is your car?" She knows it's Santana's but still asks because it seemed surreal. There were tons of nice cars in New York, but she didn't expect someone to own one in a place like Lima.

"Yep," Santana smirks, pushing a button on her car remote to turn off the security system, "I just got it this year on my sixteenth." She didn't even have to beg her parents. All she needed to do was ask and she received.

The brunette slides into her seat and then looks at Brittany expectantly, her eyes asking the blonde what she was waiting for and to get in the car. Brittany wastes no time and takes her place in the passenger's side. Takes a moment to examine the sleek, charcoal leather interior. Everything looked new. This definitely wasn't secondhand, and even if it was, it would still be impressive.

Looking to her side, she sees Santana examining herself through the mirror, which Brittany thought was ridiculous because not one hair was ever out of place. Well, that's what she noticed anyways.

"Are your parents doctors or something? This must've cost a lot. I could like, buy more Insanity workout DVDs for Lord Tubbington with the money," Brittany asks to kill the silence that had fallen upon them. She didn't like silence.

"And maybe another Hello Kitty beanbag," She adds as an afterthought. The blonde didn't notice the way Santana's jaw clenched as she broached the subject of parents so casually, as if everyone talked about it every day… and they did, just not Santana.

"Yeah," Santana replies in a mutter and turns on the ignition, the engine instantly purrs to life. She wanted this topic done with already and to stay dead, never to be brought up again.

Brittany gives Santana a weird look, but is ignored. Not knowing if she should ask her if she was okay or not, she chose to take away the weird, serious silence with some music.

"Do you have any Britney?" She asks, and grins when she sees Santana smile, her hard demeanor seeming to lift a tad.

"I like your taste Blondie," She thought she'd never say that in a million years but she says it. Santana plugs in her iPod and scrolls down to her favorite Britney song. Toxic soon filled the air and Brittany was already nodding to the beat, feeling her toes tingling, waiting to get up and dance.

Santana drives out of the parking lot and stops at the exit, "Which way is it?" She asks as she looks both ways, finding no cars, which was typical. There never was any traffic here.

"It's on the way to your house."

"Oh, I knew that," Santana says as she takes a left.

"_Sure_, you did."

"I wouldn't mind letting you walk either," The brunette says without taking her eyes off the road. That pretty much shuts Brittany up but she ends up chuckling afterwards. They fall into a more comfortable silence as they listen to the song.

Santana steals a glance to the mirror, looking briefly at Brittany, who seemed to be busy imitating Britney Spears, before putting her eyes back on the road with a smile now on her face.

_Brittany's okay_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What are you guys' thoughts on the last episode? I thought it was okay... EXCEPT for the fact that they made Brittany eat chocolate out of the fucking LITTER BOX. *gags* Other than that, I'm glad Brittany and Santana are officially dating now and that Brittany has no romantic feelings for Rory that we know of. I kind of expected the episode to be like, epic. But it was just an average episode. I guess it wasn't too serious because they're setting up their storyline in that episode. Guess the serious stuff and endless creys will come later...

Oh, and for those who want to know what they said in English:

Santana: "_I'm the hottest person in school_." Brittany: "_The father and son went walking_."

And now to start on my homework and study for Final Exams this week :)

PS. I'm not that fond of Klaine, but I kind of want Kurt to have a boyfriend and I don't like OC characters... so maybe I'll go with Klaine. Idk. Maybe I could give Blaine a personality since the writers failed to do that... *silence* (Not trying to hate on any character. It's always the writers' faults anyways) Don't worry, they won't take up most of the story like they do on the show xD

EDIT: I just wanted to put down the only two things from Pot o' Gold that gave me so many feelings.

_Lord Tubbington thinks you're purrrrrfect and so do I. _(This clearly shows how much Brittany loves Santana. Everyone thinks she's just a cold, heartless bitch, but Brittany thinks she's perfect.)

_She's beautiful. She's innocent. She's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world. _(I've always thought this was also why Santana loved Brittany. The world is such a fucking sad place but Brittany is like her safe haven)

I'm just super happy these two things are now canon. Okay. BYE.


End file.
